Low Expectations
by IggyLookPasta
Summary: AU high school. It's the start of the freshman year and so far it's such a drag! That is, until Alfred and Matthew get word that their cousin -that's you!- is attending the same school. Now how will the year turn out?
1. In the beginning

**Ello there. This is brought to you by 'Iggy! Look, pasta!'. Though this story revolves around the Hetalia main characters -including yourself-, _every single_ country will be included eventually. Hopefully, you will enjoy this story, and hopefully you will chuckle at least once :)**

**Chapter One: In The Begining...**

**Where ever there is _, insert your name!**

Today was definitely hotter than the previous day, yet all the same because it was another boring, repetitive day at school. High school to be exact. The branches of the 'Freshman tree' created tiny rays of light in the shaded area while a faint breeze made it's way to the students who were leisurely sitting by the tree.

"Ugh, the weather today is soooo hot!", cried the sandy blond boy, plopping his lunch try in his lap.

"It's been like this for the past three weeks Alfred," the one with the English accent bluntly said, taking out his packed lunch.

"Eh? Arthur? You _still _have a packed lunch? That's for _babies_!"

"Oh, shut up you bloody git!"

"Vee~! You know what would make you two happy? Pasta!", a mousey-brown haired Italian shoved today's special in the blondes' faces.

"Feli...Don't go there." Another, more strict blond, pulled the Italian out of the friend's daily argument.

A petite Japanese boy in the background wanted to say something, but decided not to. Analyzing the situation, he knew his words would not stop the fighting.

"Ahhh~, but Alfred is correct. It is rather hot," a French student smoothly commented right after, fanning himself.

A Chinese, pony-tailed boy, who could be mistaken for a female, nodded his head while drinking from his Hello Kitty themed thermos filled with tea and clutching onto his panda bear. "It's not _Hello Kitty_-aru! It's my _Shinatty_-aru!"

"Arggghhhh! I don't wanna go to P.E.! It's so boring!", the whiny American from before banged his fist onto his legs.

"And there you go with your complaining, again! Your parents raised you horribly! Why can't you be like your brother-...um, well, I forgot his name, but that's not the point!", the two friends carried on with shouting meaningless sentences at one another. Their six friends surrounded them, but did nothing to prevent the fight from continuing. After all, there was nothing more entertaining to watch in their high school.

"Will those two idiots ever stop?", sighed an Italian boy, who appeared similar to the one before. His twin brother expressed a ditzy smile, saying his strange "ve" sound.

"Alfred," called out a boy with chocolate brown hair and even though his eyesight wasn't all that bad, he wore glasses. The one named Alfred, hurriedly unraveled himself from the bushy browed boy's choke-hold, "Hero here." Instead of looking into his friend's violet eyes, Alfred was staring at the mole on his face, it bugged him for some reason.

"Isn't your cousin coming to this school? I could of sworn you saying something like that two days ago. Maybe when she arrives, you won't be so bored out of your mind. And you can stop complaining."

"Ohh yeah! _ is coming to our school!", he cheerfully exclaimed with open arms.

"Hopefully she's not loud and arrogant like you", The English boy said while taking a bite of his cereal bar, "But nice and quiet like your brother..."

"You're gay for him Arthur. I know it!", Alfred teased while Arthur choked on his food. The proud American stuck out his tongue in a childish manner and adjusted his glasses.

"Well anyway. Don't worry guys! I'll introduce her to all of you!"

"Alfred, your cousin cute, _non_?" Alfred's happy atmosphere changed in the blink of an eye, a death glare grew on his face, making the perverted boy back off immediately.

"There's no way in hell I'll let you touch _."

* * *

"Hey Matt, what do you think your brother and his crazy friends are talking about?", questioned another bushy browed boy, he wore a white sailor-like hat to cover up his golden hair.

"Who knows? He's always rambling about random things and ignoring everyone else," Matthew rolled his eyes and sighed, remembering why he had left Alfred's circle of friends in the first place.

"Mattie! Isn't your cousin coming to this school?", squealed the only girl, her pigtails bounced as she spoke.

"Yeah! I'm excited about that. She's really fun!", Matthew suddenly blurted out with an excited tone. He blushed slightly, making the girl giggle.

"Hehehe, I can tell."

"It's almost been two month since school started, and it's already _blah_!", complained sailor boy, throwing a fit like a child. He paused randomly, a wide smirk grew upon his face, "Is your cousin good looking, by the way?"

Matthew blushed even harder, he did NOT want to think of his cousin that way. He was not ready for a relationship, much less an incest relationship with his cousin that was almost like a sister to him.

The girl with bright red ribbons in her dark colored hair smacked little sailor boy, "Don't ever say that! -ahem- But it would be nice to have another girl around here at the tree!", she then popped a couple of gold fish crackers in her mouth and ate contently.

Matthew's cell phone started to vibrate, a text message from his brother Alfred.

_Guess what? _ texted me right now! She's at the house!  
She's coming tomorrow! How exciting! -Hero_

A smile grew on his face, now he couldn't wait to get home because when he does, he knew that things were about to be even more eccentric.


	2. On the Hillside Path

**Chatper Two: The Boy with the Froggy Hat**

**Where ever there is _, insert your name!**

* * *

It was pitch black outside, only five more minutes until it was time to prepare for the first day at this new school. You tossed and turned on the comfy matress, seeing the red flashing numbers on your nightstand 6:25. You suddenly felt a finger gently jab at your side.

"_, wake up." That voice barely above a whisper, you knew exactly who it came from.

"Just five more minutes Matt. So...go away..." you groaned, throwing a pillow over your head to block out every annoying thing (yes, at this time Matthew was a _thing_).

He rolled his dazzling purple eyes and crossed his arms, this was going to be a problem. "Alfred.." he whispered in an annoyed tone, "Help me."

Because of the moving preparations and "First day of school jitters", sleep was something that had been unknown to you for two days. When you had finally found a nice bed, like the one you are lying on right now, your brain shut down and entered a sweet dreamland. Sadly, it had to wake up to Alfred's obnoxious voice.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" he sang loudly, slamming a rather heavy pillow on your head repeatedly.

"W-what! _Okay okay_! I'm awake!" you scurried to the bathroom to change into the school uniform.

He snickered as his less noticeble twin managed to say in between laughs, "Great job!"

Alfred turned around, shocked to find his brother in the room. "Oh, Mattie! What are you doing here?"

Matthew's face became unfazed, he then face palmed at his brother's obliviousness.

* * *

It was now 6:46 a.m. Alfred's mom, Annabelle, was at the stove scrambling eggs and flipping pancakes like the good housewife she made herself to be. She desperately wanted to set an example for her younger sister-in-law, Lucy. The author wishes to say right now that she is very sorry that she must create a ditzy character who likes to use pet-names to play the role of the reader's mom. Truly sorry, truly sorry.

"Hey, I'm not that ditzy..." she grumbled angrily while searching the fridge for a decent sweet snack.

"Who are you talking to? And stop eating so many sweets! You should eat healthier," Annabelle threatened with her greasy spatula.

Entering the kitchen was Matthew, adjusting the straps of his bright red backpack. "Morning mom. Morning Aunt Lucy," he greeted. He bit the bottom of his lips, wanting to scarf down those fluffy pancakes drowned with maple syrup (not the cheap commercial sort like Aunt Jemima or Mrs. Butterworth's, but the real stuff from Canada). Matthew thought to himself that it was a rude action that only his twin brother did, and Matthew was _not _like Alfred, so he tried hard to show everyone that he was Matthew, and not Alfred. The only problem was that Matthew was so quiet, he was invisible.

"Morning~!" shouted Alfred, slipping on his brown bomber jacket, with the number fifty slapped on the back, over his white sweater vest. "Whoa! Awesome food!" He plopped himself down in the wooden chair, scooted up, and smelled the delicious aroma.

Lucy, your mother, asked him, "Al, where's my little cutie pie, _?"

He took another chomp of his breakfast as his twin brother watched in disgust. "She's still in the bathroom, getting ready."

An angry groan was heard at the kitchen door frame. "And that's her right now," Alfred remarked with a smirk and earned a light smack on the head from his mom.

Your eyes darted to the tile ground, ashamed to wear the girl's uniform. Each and every girl had to wear a simple white collared shirt underneath a white sweater and complimented with a crimson tie. The uniform, honestly speaking, was not half bad, it was not hideous nor repulsive. It was the fact that this anime-like outfit screamed, "I'm a cute high school girl! Kawaii desu, desu!" to everyone that saw it; you might as well have been cosplaying. It was a little too hard _not _to notice the brilliant red and black plaid, short length skirt. Although, in case a sneaky breeze were to come and lift up your skirt, you wore shorts underneath. Unlike those anime characters who only wore, at the least, underwear. Oh how perverted the Japanese are.

"Now, don't the girls' uniforms look adorable?" Annabelle, tried to make the best of this situation and ignored the shut-up-and-don't-say-a-word look you were shooting in her direction.

"I know right? My daughter is just sooo cute!" Your mother left the cooking pancakes unattended, flew by your side, and glomped you on the spot. A terrified expression covered Annabelle's face as the food quickly lit on fire, she ran towards the stove and panicked.

You blinked and gently pushed your mother's arms off your shoulders. She then fluttered back to the stove then helped her mature sister-in-law by simply pouring water everywhere. Despite the mess, Annabelle was at ease. You walked over to the kitchen table and sat in between the twins.

"Dude, you're gonna love the people I hang out with!" Alfred said enthusiastically to you, leaning back in his chair.

"Really?" you asked with interest while your mouth was full of pancakes; now Matthew was disgusted yet again.

"Yup! I'm going to introduce you to everyone! Er- maybe not _everyone_..."

Matthew chuckled, "Like Francis?"

Alfred sighed and nodded. "Uh-huh. He's one pervy son of a-" a cold death glare was on his mother's face, so Alfred changed his wording fast, " gun."

You smiled slightly, '_I'm so excited to go to a different school. I mean, come on! The uniforms are awesome, their friends sound so strange, and the over all school is so nice and extravagant! What was the name again? Hetalia High School?'_

"Okay, it's about", Annabelle eyed-balled the clock, squinting from the lack of light in the kitchen, "seven thirty! Come on! Let's get moving!"

She shooed you and Alfred out the door and closed it shut. That is, until she ran back inside to find Matthew still sitting at the kitchen table with an annoyed face. This happened on a regular basis.

Taking the bus to school was the most rushed and troublesome thing to do. Waking up early in the morning. Waiting, waiting, and waiting for the Twinkie shaped vehicle to arrive. Then once you step inside, you would find out that most of the seats were taken up. What a nightmare it was for those poor students who took the bus. But to your luck, in this story, Matthew and Alfred's mom drove them to school, which meant you had to tag along. How convenient.

"Put on your seat-belts everyone", Aunt Annabelle commanded, "You don't know if we'll die today." And so everyone strapped on their seatbelts. Despite the terrified faces and mentally scarred minds.

* * *

Alfred's head was resting on the palm of his hand. '_I'm bored,'_ he thought. His index finger pushed his glasses closer to his face, as he did this, he noticed a smudged on the bottom of the right lens. Alfred looked down at the smudged, then his bright blue eyes trailed to his pants.

'_Hey! I just noticed, after two months of coming to this school, that I'm wearing purple plaid pants! Oh! I just used alliteration! Man, today is already going great!'_

Annabelle's mini van came to an halt, making everyone's head jerk back abruptly.

"We're here?" you questioned eagerly and looked outside for a building that would at least look remotely similar to a school, but found nothing. Instead, you saw a rather large cream colored house with what seemed like a garden of rocks and bonsai trees scattered along the well-tended lawn. And a cherry blossom tree sat awkwardly in the front- no joke, it really did.

_'Ah mai gosh. Who the heck has a sakura tree in their yard?'_ You thought, being one of those people who've only seen these magical trees in anime.

"Matthew, go get your friends," ordered his mother. He did as he was told and left the car, mumbling about how these people weren't technically his friends.

"Umm, where's he going?" you asked.

Alfred jerked, twisted around, flailed his arms, and squirmed until he was sitting backwards in his seat. "Oh yeah! We pick up two of our two Asian friends since they live like, right here," he pointed out.

"Was it necessary to say Asian?" you commented back with a bewildered tone. He nodded vigorously.

Matthew returned with two others behind him, completely ignoring them purposely as they were to him accidentally. "Ahh, Alfred! This day is gonna be great-aru!"

"I'm Matthew."

"Uh, I know that-aru!" the Chinese boy slapped Matthew's back a little too hard for him to handle. "I just like to tease you." In reality, he really did mistake the two twins very often. This was just his smoooooooooth way to cover up for it.

As the boy with the ponytail slid open the door, he quickly realized that someone was seated in his usual spot, staring back at him nonchalantly. You tend to act awkward towards new people, which always comes off as aloof. Just because he wore his hair in a poytail made no difference. "Ai-yah! Who's this stranger?" he questioned rather loudly.

_'I want to ask the same question,'_ you thought.

In less than two seconds, Alfred had un-buckled his seat-belt, squirmed about like a worm, and was now face to face with his foreign friend.

"This is our cousin, _! _, this is Yao Wang! Or Wang Yao. Same thing, right?"

The boy named Yao made a fist at Alfred for pronouncing his name improperly with that American accent of his. Yao Wang wore a beige sweater vest with a crisp-white long sleeved shirt which had two unbutton buttons by the collar. Unlike Matthew, did not sport a purple jacket, nonetheless, he had on the same ridiculous plaid pants.

Yao's grimace toward Alfred had faded and was replaced with a wide grin. "Oh! So _you're _their cousin-aru? Ah, I've heard so much about you! We must sit together-aru!" He dashed into the car and crawled onto the back seats hurriedly, tapping the empty space by his side.

"I'm not sitting there," you replied sourly. But the Chinese student was persistent and after a series of 'Please?' and 'Come on!', your wall of stubborn-ness was finally broken down.

As you also crawled to the back seats, you wondered why the car door was still open. Did Aunt Annabelle want everyone to freeze from the bitter cold winds?

A petite boy with ridiculously straight raven black hair, a uniform similar to Yao's, and the brownest eyes you've ever seen was also climbing into the van while reading an authentic manga.

'_How the heck did I not see him?' _you thought while unintentionally gawking at him. After all, he was wearing a frog hat and holding a box of unopened Pocky. His frog hat seemed to contradict the blank, serious stare that this mysterious boy gave you.

You shook your head and meekly made your way to the backseats with Yao.

"That's my cousin, Kiku Honda-aru. He's like a little brother to me~.We have known each other since we were little ones taking baths together-aru! Just look at him, he's too cute-aru!" Yao couldn't help but rant on about how adorable Kiku's small structure was. As the Japanese student entered the van, he glared intensely at Yao for a split-second. The glare was so intense, the Chinese boy's soul died just a little bit.

It was time for a subject change.

"A-anyway, how are you doing-aru?" asked Yao as he turned towards you and propped his arm onto the seat.

You stared at the back of Matthew's seat, noticing that his stray curl bounced as the car drove on. "Fine," was your reply.

Yao frowned at his sad attempt to strike a conversation. The two of you remained silent for some time and did nothing more but listen to the car rumble and the brakes squeak every so often.

Your eyes began to wander around the van. At first, Yao's low ponytail caught your attention, but then your eyes trailed to his strange Hello Kitty thermos. '_A guy obsessed with Hello Kitty?...I learn something new everyday.'_

"Oh! In case you were wondering, this isn't Hello Kitty-aru," the Chinese boy held his thermos in your face, pointing to the white cat's Sharpie mouth. "See the smile-aru? It's Shinatty-aru. Please remember that-aru."

You blinked widely at its goofy smile that was shining back at you. "Shi...natty?"

A small smile slowly grew on your face and you laughed your head off at his strange yet creative thinking. Yao's lips formed into a thin smile, accomplished that you were gradually warming up to him.

"Now how are you feeling-aru?" he repeated eagerly.

You paused from laughing for a brief moment then sighed a sigh of relief. "Much better, actually. I feel a bit more relaxed, so uh..."

Yao's brows raised up in confusion as you struggled in completing your sentence.

"Thanks..." you added quietly.

At last, the time came when the mini van arrived at its final destination, Hetalia High School. The way Alfred explained this school, it was an over-all dump. The lunch menu was created by lunch lady's with no taste and the teachers had the worst temper. '_I'm still a little skeptic about the school's name. What exactly does Hetalia mean? And why would they name a school after it? Must have some sort of great significance!'_

As you turned about-face, you could not believe your eyes.

The school was breathtaking sight! The grass surrounding the school was perfectly green like those on a golf course. A cobblestone paved pathway walked over the dewy, clean-cut lawn with its many turns and led to the clear glass doors. The school building had a beautiful symmetry to it and the sun rising above gave the school a glowing essence; perfecting its majestic image.

You were simply blown away. The only sentence you could think of was, _'Alfred LIED.'_

After everyone exited from the vehicle, Anabelle shouted, "Bye kids!", and stuck her arm out the car window for a good-bye wave.

Alfred shouted back, "Bye mommy!" and waved hysterically. But his hyperactive attitude was turned to mush as he gazed up at the school, groaning.

You watched Alfred's face light up faster than he could inhale a hamburger. "Oh yeah, Yao! I need help with my English homework!" Yao groaned at his friend's incredible ability to procrastinate. It was amazing to him how Alfred was even passing.

"And we're off! To the lie-berry!" Yes, Alfred is one of those people who says 'lie-berry' instead of library. "Where's the lie-berry, Yao?"

"Unhand meeeee! Do not want!" And off they went! He grabbed the Chinese boy's cold hand and dragged him further into the vast school grounds.

It was funny to you how Yao's scream of "Ai-yah!" faded away every second.

Matthew sighed heavily and shook his head in disapproval. "That idiot. He's been coming to this school since the beginning and he doesn't know where anything-"

"Matt! Matt!" You interrupted by shaking him viciously by the shoulders, "I bet it's even better on the **inside**! We have to hurry!"

He yelped which was no louder than a whisper. "Eh? W-why are you hyper now? Weren't you just being quiet a moment ago? You were so much more peaceful then."

As you climbed up the very few steps infront of the main building, Matthew sluggishly followed behind.

You turned around to see that Kiku was left behind this whole time, isolated in his own world while reading volume one of Love Hina contently.

"Frog-hat boy," you called, momentarily forgetting his name. He closed his book and gazed up at you and Matthew indifferently. "Aren't you coming?"

Kiku slipped his manga into his backpack, climbed up the steps, and stood silently behind you.

As he was about to bow down in apology, you pulled open the glass door, hitting the top of Kiku's head like a hammer banging on a nail; Matthew's second yelp was also no louder than a whisper. Kiku ran his hands through his smooth, black hair, falling to the ground as he felt his head and brain throb with pain like it had it's own pulse.

Matthew knelt to aid Kiku as you peered behind your shoulder at the situation.

Unaware, you asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry Kiku! But...just prepare yourself for things like this..."

* * *

**Val: **I hope this chapter delighted you ^_^ because if it didn't...OTL. No, not really, I wouldn't cry over something _silly _like that, pshh. But anyways! We are accepting requests! Isn't that exciting, ehehe. We are taking any request on anything, I would be more than happy to fulfill them :)

**Awy_: _**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/ favorited this story. Val and I really appreciate it! As Val stated before, we would like to hear any ideas you may have for the chapters ahead. We hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Fight on my first day?

**Chapter Three: Fight On My First Day?**

**Where ever there is _, insert your name!**

* * *

A chilling gust of air made its way into the building as Matthew opened the glass doors with you and Kiku behind him. The outside of the school was nothing compared to the inside. You felt intimidated by its fancy stair cases, strange carvings above every door and with each step your shoes would make a tap noise as they hit the marble floor beneath.

"I knew it...", you gawked in awe, admiring every aspect of the school, "This school...reminds me of Ouran High School Host Club!" Matthew could not grasp what this statement meant, as opposed to Kiku, who was in the background in complete utter shock and realizing that your statement was very much true.

"I think we should head to the main office, to get your schedule, _," commented Matthew, pulling the long straps on his backpack. He wandered aimlessly. '_Do we make a left...or a right? Darn it.' _As much as he would like to, asking Kiku was not an option. His frog hat intimidated Matthew greatly.

He opened his mouth to say something but was instead covered by a hand. Many thoughts raced through his head as he was pulled silently into the boy's bathroom.

"Al...Matthew-san, do you think we are lost?", Kiku questioned, though there was no Matthew-san, only empty space were he was suppose to be. He looked in all directions and his forehead scrunched up in confusion. _'Ah, not again.'_

"Where's Matt?", you asked a little concerned about his where abouts.

Kiku looked at his right, unsure of how to explain such things that seemed so unrealistic. "Matthew-san... has a tendency to disappear into thin air." This news was shocking and strange but what was even stranger was Kiku's voice.

At first glance, you imagined him to be a somewhat feminine boy with a light even maybe high pitched voice. But, in reality it was much deeper than one might think. Not a macho-macho man deep, not a malicious type like an evil master mind's, but an elegant one, a certainly very romantic voice. . .

He waved a pale hand in front of your unfazed and secretly day dreaming face, "_-san, is everything fine?"

"Y-yes!" You quickly managed to straightened up, placing your hands on your hips nervously. "S-so, since Matt isn't here I'm guessing you're going to take me to the main office?"

The Japanese boy merely nodded his head and walked down the marble hall like the emotionless zombie he truly was.

_'Well that explains why he makes me so tense...'_, you thought as you jogged up beside him, imagining how fascinating it would be if he really were a zombie.

* * *

"What's your problem!", Matthew managed to say between breaths. He brushed strands of hair off his face then shook his fist at the French boy. "Geez Francis, I hate when you do that!", his blue-purple eyes narrowed slightly but sweet Matthew could not pull off an angry face.

"But I must know the name of that beautiful _dame_ you were with." Francis said smoothly.

He face palmed, "You think every girl in the school is beautiful."

"Because it is true! Every girl is beautiful in their own way~," this boy continued to rant about the subject. Matthew had no patience with this creep. He attempted to escape, but was viciously pulled back into the bathroom. "Now. Her name please?"

He rolled his eyes, already being sick of this helpless romantic, "Her name is _, and she's my cousin. Can I leave _now_?" Matthew shifted his weight to one foot every three seconds.

"Ah~ fine. But _Matthieu_ why are you so eager to leave?", Francis tilted his head. Matthew's face turned red and walked briskly into a bathroom stall. Francis mouth the word "oh" and chuckled lightly.

"You are _so_ cute," cooed Francis. Matthew replied sharply with, "Shut your mouth."

* * *

Back straight, steps evenly parted with a rhythmic pace was how Kiku walked.

_'Yup, he's totally a zombie.'_ You usually tend to notice little things in people. He was clearly a deviant and silent person. You, being an curious person, had to ask him and know what he was thinking about. He halted and faced you, then pointed towards the small, bold letters beside the door that read: Main Office.

Your arms were crossed, "What's the matter? Why are you so quiet?"

With no verbal response, he shrugged slightly.

"Like, don't you have anything to say?"

Kiku pondered this for a moment.

His eyes met with yours, "Actually I do. Allow me to make a proper introduction." Well that wasn't quite what you had in mind. An explanation on the frog hat would be nice. And maybe even wearing it would be nice too, but that didn't matter right now.

You sighed gloomily and stuck out your hand for a formal hand-shake. However, since Kiku lived in Japan for the majority of his life, he greeted like any other Japanese person would. His hands were at his side while your hand was still in mid-air. Your hand and Kiku's forehead met with a loud clapping-like noise that echoed throughout the hallway.

"Nya~!", he screamed, rubbing his head yet another time, as it was still sensitive to the touch from it's previous banging. Your head jerked back and felt your face redden, '_He makes strange anime noises!' _As you looked at him in shock, a faint tap noise came closer and louder by the second.

"KIKU! KIKU!", in the blink of an eye a brunette boy slammed into the Japanese boy.

"Are you ok! I heard you say 'Nya' so I came in a rush to help you! Vee~ Please, please let me help!", this boy already freaked you out with his loudness and touchiness. His slightly tanned hands were all over petite Kiku and his face was rubbing against his as well.

"W-w-w-what are you doing? Feliciano, please s-stop!", and he immediately pushed the brunette. Kiku leaned on the wall while gasping for air from the previous deadly hug, "Feliciano-san, this is _-san. This is her first day so please do not cause any troub-."

But he could not finish his statement because Feliciano decide to glomp you, "Hi, I'm Feliciano Vargas and I really love _pasta_! I think that's today's special! Yum, _pasta_! _Pasta_ makes the world go around! There are so many types of _pasta_!" Each time he said the word pasta, Feliciano would accidentally spit at your face. How lovely his first impression was.

Kiku interrupted quietly, "Feliciano-san, we must get going. There is approximately six minutes left until the bell rings."

"Awww, your such a party pooper! Alrighty then, _arrivederci_!", the Italian waved good-bye and ran off into the hallway.

"That guy was strange," you said while wiping the spit off with your white sweater. "My apologizes," he bowed then opened the door for you.

At last, only a minute passed and the mission was complete! You exited from the main office with a piece of paper in hand. "Hey! Wanna know what I got?", you questioned energetically. For some odd reason, being extremely nervous gave you a lot of energy. Kiku nodded and stepped closer, the two of you looked at the article of paper with great interest:

**First period**-Geometry

**Second period**- English

**Third period**- Health/Computers

**Fourth period-** Physical Education

**Fifth period**- Biology

**Sixth period**- Culinary

**Seventh period**- Choir

"Ah _-san, it appears we have the first class of the day together," he bluntly told you. You've only known the Japanese boy for ten minutes, and his emotionless ways were already irritating you.

"Uh really? That's great! Let's go!", you walked confidently further into the hallway. The farther you walked away, the more confused you became. Then you came to a complete stop.

More than ten feet away from you, Kiku asked, "Do you know where the geometry class is _-san?" You shook your head quickly as is hung low in embarrassment yet again.

**Geometry**

With only eight seconds to spare, you and frog hat boy made it to the classroom. He took his assigned seat and you stood beside the teacher who was checking your schedule. '_It's quiet here, and it's freaking cold!',_ you noted. '_I wonder where Matt and Alfred wandered off to. Oh! Maybe one of them is here!'_

Your Geometry teacher handed back the schedule then pointed to an empty seat. Ironically enough, it was to the left of your new friend Kiku.

Twenty minutes into the class and it was already a bore. It was just like your old school. The characteristics between your old Geometry class and this one were disgustingly similar.

You sighed, '_This is going to be a long day, isn't it?' _Your head rested on your arms, a gloomy expression covered your face. As the teacher spoke, and the students pretended to listen to his words, your imagination ran wild.

You quickly remembered before you went off into your own imaginary world, _'Oh wait, I was going to check if Al and Matt are here.'_ You attempted to peer over the person in front of you but failed. "E-excuse me," you said. The tan boy ahead turned, "Could you move your head?", you asked a bit too bluntly. Unfortunately, the brown haired boy narrowed his eyebrows. Did he take it in the wrong way?

"Only if you asked nicer," he teased.

"Uh-what?", your expression was priceless, which made him chuckle.

"But I already-!"

"I said ask nicer."

"Hey! Let me at least finish what I was gonna sa-!"

"I can't hear you~."

You couldn't believe, barely, on the first day of school, you were already fighting with someone. "Antonio, your not being nice yourself," the brunette behind you said.

"Ah, haha! I was just messing around! Right...umm, what's your name?", you felt like slapping him. He had the audacity to tease you without knowing your name, "_," you stated.

"Yup! See Toris! We were just messing! Hahaha!", Antonio chuckled again while Toris was looking at him with doubt. You glanced at Kiku who was just smiling, maybe even laughing in his head at your situation.

**English**

The second bell had rung and Kiku had given you directions to your English classroom. The last thing you remember him saying was that there was only five minutes for passing period and good luck. '_Yeah, I need all the luck I can get.'_

As you were passing down the hallways, you discovered that a colossal staircase was in the way. '_Great, this is gonna be a pain to walk up every day.'_

The nightmare of stairs was over and you closed your eyes then took a deep breath to relax. As your eyes slowly opened, they saw a new nightmare sitting lazily inside the English room. Your heart felt like stopping but your brain knew you couldn't take your sweet time, after all the classroom was just around the corner.

_'Baby steps! Baby steps!',_ you cringed back. Then somehow, before you knew it, you were already side by side with the teacher, wishing very much that he would make you sit anywhere but next to...

"Alfred! Settle down! Your being more troublesome than usual!", you looked at your new teacher extremely frightened. '_Do they fight like this __daily__?'_

Your cousin waved his hands frantically in the air, his face beaming with happiness as usual, "B-but teacher! If _ doesn't sit next to me, she'll be sooo sad!" The enraged English teacher replied, "Al, there are no empty seats around you." At this point, Alfred was stumped and all the students look at him for a reply.

Though it seemed as if you hated him, you rather enjoyed Alfred's company. He was abnormally energetic and adventurous, but it was the way he teased you that got you.

His face lit up brightly once again, "Then I'll make one!" The whole class gazed at him questionably as he reached towards the unsuspecting blond boy in front of him. Alfred placed a firm grip on said boy's right shoulder and in one smooth motion, pushed him with ease. The blond boy fell on his left side with a hurtful sounding thud.

"Ta~da! And I wont take no for an answer!", he declared. "Oh, umm...Peter can you get up?", he added with a whisper.

"Jones just shut up!", another blond boy yelled from the front desk. '_There's lots of blond people at this school..', _you pointed out.

"She's gonna sit _here _and that's it!", this blond slammed a hand on his desk which made everyone flinch.

"You don't have to be so loud Vash," Peter and Alfred both said with sour faces. You on the other hand quickly sat in the only empty seat and hid your burning red face. The class simmered down immediately, mainly because the English teacher was threatening his students with detentions.

Your arms were folded over your chest, '_Great, I sit in the front! How am I suppose to doodle my little chibi characters?' _The English teacher rolled his eyes as his lesson was being interrupted by a phone call. As that was happening, you felt something hit the back of your head.

Turning around, you saw a crumpled paper ball. "What the...?", you questioned. You looked up and saw Alfred three seats away mouthing the words 'read it!' Doing as you were told, you saw the words 'HI' in bold Sharpie and underneath was a big smiley face.

After a while, you did not respond to his note. Alfred thought of a solution, an awesome one of course. He grabbed a think spiral note book from his backpack and aimed it towards your head. Alfred succeeded in tossing the object properly, however he failed extremely as his red, white, and blue notebook hit the back of Vash's head.

The Swiss rubbed the back of his blond head gently then picked up Alfred's notebook. Turning around, he whispered, "This is yours, right?" Alfred nodded once, "Yup!"

With a ferocious face, and a vein that almost seemed to pop out of his skull, Vash threw the American's notebook back with much force. Alfred surprisingly caught the object with his amazing football arms. "Thanks!", was his peppy reply.

The angry blond made a fist. "Alfred...", he said through gritted teeth. At this time you were amazed at how many curse words Vash knew, as they kept pouring out from his mouth every second. The class grew silent as his speech ended. The teacher, without a doubt, also heard his speech and the two ended up with detention slips on their desk.

**Health**

Courtesy of your new English teacher, finding your next class was easy with the help of a handy map of the school campus. You repeated the process with your schedule and teacher, then was assigned a new seat. '_Yay~! It's all the way in the back!' _Your neighbor, otherwise known as the person sitting next to you, seemed to be asleep, so you kept to yourself.

A cheerful yet ear-piercing laugh rang in the class. That laugh sounded familiar, so familiar that it made your mouth drop slightly in shock, "Antonio?".

Facing you hastily, he hollered, "Oh it's _! Hey look, you sit behind me in this class too!" Antonio made himself comfortable by leaning closer. You scooted away slowly, remembering the events in Geometry.

"_, _...where have I heard that name before...?", the silver-head boy next to him thought out loud. His awesome mind was in deep concentration.

You were so interested in what he was going to say, that you jumped when feeling two hands at the top of your head. "That's because Alfred and Matthew have mentioned her name many time," a seductive voice above you said. He flipped his golden hair back and held your hand, "_Je m'appelle_ Francis_," _kissed it and winked.

Francis ranted about how attractive he was, his splendid cooking techniques and many other conceited topics. Since you were spacing out, you blurted, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Eh? You're not impressed by me!", he screeched while standing back dramatically.

"Pshha! No she isn't! She'd rather go out with the _awesome Gilbert_!" The two were fighting like children while Antonio laid-back in his chair, eating a ketchup packet and watched in amusment. You exhaled and repeated that it was going to be a long day.

"Class started?", your neighbor murmured sleepily. You figured he might be the only fair-minded person around you, so why not start a conversation, "Is it normal for them to be like this?"

"Oh yes. This happens everyday. But it's nice to be in a noisy and alive class."

"I guess," you added, lying your aching head on the cold table.

"It's because I'm always lonely."

You blinked and continued to stare into space, _'That couldn't be...anymore straightforeward__.'_ Of course, with new people, you tend to be more of a blunt person and had no intention of dealing with them. But this person, in your opinion, seemed very interesting. He was lonely after all, he could really use a buddy. Gazing at him, with your head still on the table, you asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, everyone thinks I'm crazy. I don't see how, actually. I try to be nice but, I'm just no good at making friends," he continued on with his sad story, starting with his abnormally crazy family. The way he talked and his facial expressions showed that he was pouring his heart out to you, and you hardly knew him.

With out even thinking of what you were getting yourself into, you happily blurted out, "I'll be your friend!"

"Eh? Really?", the bell rang once more and the students rose from their chairs. "You'll be my friend?", he sounded so enthusiastic, almost like an innocent child. "Of course," you replied like it was no big deal. He squeezed you in a bear hug and even lifted you a few inches off the ground.

"Your name, by the way?", you managed to say even though your face was burried in his purple uniform jacket. He setteled you down then answered with much energy, "Ivan Braginski! Yours?"

He seemed to have made a disgusted face when you told him that you were Alfred's cousin. But just the mention of Matthew and his face brightened once more.

**Physical Education**

Spotting the gym was no problem since it was outside and apart from the main building. Many wandering students pointed out the way to your class. Unfortunately, you had no P.E. clothes or shoes, just your lock.

You stood by the female teacher, not minding any of the other students.

"Katyusha! Show _ to the lockers and get her a spare of P.E clothes!," the P.E teacher ordered. Many boys ogled at the large breasted girl walking towards you.

The girl's locker room was spacious with many rows of locker baskets. Katyusha handed your appropriate clothes then sat on the bench in the middle of the row of lockers. "Your name is _, right?", she spoke in her soft and delicate voice.

"Yeah, that's right. Why?", you asked while slipping into the large shirt.

"Ah! J-just asking! Ehehe...", her burning red face turned away from you.

_'Urgh, I can tell Alfred and Matthew sure have been talking a lot about me,' _you rolled your eyes then adjusted your baggy shorts.

You finished dressing and as you and Katyushawalked back, you learned more about her. For instance, she is Ivan's sister and has another scary sister that attends the school. Her intimidating sister had a tendency to ditch classes and follow Ivan to his own.

You stood by the teacher while she scaned her attendance sheet. "Okay so, starting from Matthew, everyone move down one spot."

_'Matt?', _you looked around the P.E. group then spotted Matthew with his knees to his chest. Then, just in front of him was Alfred, brightly grinning like the Chesire Cat. '_I have a feeling that I'm going to get raped',_ you thought. So in this order sat Alfred, you, and Matthew.

Today was going to be a rather easy day. The teacher explained that each team of three was to go out in the field and toss the football for throwing practice. As her class ran loose, Alfred quickly grabbed a junior football, Mattie, and you.

"Yay! We all have P.E together! This is gonna be the best class!", Alfred cheered on as he tossed the football to you with a perfect spiral.

"I know, this class is going to be crazy," you sarcastically remarked then threw the ball to Matt. However he still managed to drop the thing,

"Sorry, I'm not good at football," he rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

So the class went on like this: the three of you playfully and aggressively chucked the ball at each other. Afterwards, you and Matthew had grown tired, but Alfred was still full of engery. You two pleaded Alfred to stop penetrating you with the football that was thrown by his allmight powerful football arm. In the end, you and Matthew had several bruises all over. It was a cute family moment while it lasted.

**Lunch**

You grabbed your backpack from the P.E. locker, large clusters of students were standing outside of the main building. "It must be lunch time."

You walked until a very important thought occurred, "Eh! But I don't know anybody! It would be weird for me to eat with Matt or Alfred." Just like that, Alfred magically appeared out of fat air.

"_! _! Eat with us!", he chanted. He held your hand then dashed off into the crowd.

"Who exactly is _us_?", you questioned while being dragged to God knows where. "Over there! That big ol' tree!", he pointed out, it was not difficult to spot a gigantic tree in the middle of school grounds.

Oddly enough, the journey towards the mystical tree had come to a halt. A hoard of people nearby said tree were grouped in a large circle, "Huh? This is new," Alfred stated with an odd tone hinted in his voice. The sound of deep laughter could be heard, it was extremely loud. Alfred pushed and shoved his fellow classmates, still holding your hand, to see what the ruckus was about.

The crowd chanted the words, "Fight! Fight! Fight!", in unison. Your eyes grew in astonishment while Alfred looked disturbed.

There on the ground was that bubbly brunette boy named Feliciano, tickling another blue-eyed blond,_ 'There __is__ a lot of blonds in this school!'_

"Haha! N-No! Stop! Haha! Feliciano stop it this instance!", the blond strictly demanded. Feliciano stood up with a puppy dog face, "Vee~! But Ludwig! You must come with me to get lunch! I'm to scared to go alone."

"That's it? Feli was just tickling Ludwig," Alfred said with a bored tone. The group of people dissolved, knowing that this was not going to be a fight, just a mere tickle fight and it only lasted about ten seconds.

"Ludwig? That's a strange name...", you added. The one named Ludwig stood up from the cold cement ground and agreed to accompany Feliciano to the cafeteria.

"Ugh! Nothing exciting happens!", Alfred bawled, completely forgetting his purpose to drag you to this grand tree.

"Al...Your friends?", you egged on. The light-bulb in his head lit up, "Haha! Yes! Let's go meet them!" As much as you did not want to, it was better than eating by yourself. So Alfred dragged you by the hand to meet his little friends, against your own will.


	4. Hobolicious

**Chapter Four: Hobolicious**

*****_Sou desu ka_- meaning _Is that so?_ in Japanese.

**Where ever there is _, insert your name!**

* * *

Alfred led you closer to this magnificent tree by pushing groups of people mindlessly. You noticed students began to stare and even whisper to each other as they gazed at you and Alfred.

_'Is he popular or something?'_ you wondered. However, instead of feeling like a celebrity in the limelight, you began to feel more like a lifeless doll, being dragged in the dirt by its careless owner of a child.

The two of you stopped before seven people, who all looked at Alfred with confound faces.

"Hey you guys!", he announced loudly, still grabbing your wrist. "This is my awesome cousin, _! And ya'll better be nice to her or else I'll kick your BUTTS." He placed a firm arm around you to show possession.

"Just be quiet," you barked and shrugged off his arm, clearly annoyed. He playfully stuck his tongue then sat next to one of his buddies.

You, on the other hand, were instantly glomped a second time by no other than Feliciano Vargas.

"Vee~! _! It'sa me, Feli! Do you remember me? Huh? Huh? I missed you!" he squeezed you even tighter.

'_I though he left already! He likes popping out of nowhere, doesn't he?'_

"Feli, enough," demanded a strong voice. You glanced to see Ludwig placing his hand on his friend's shoulder with an irritated expression. If this were an anime, this is where Ludwig would have an insanely red vein popping out of his head.

"First impressions are very important. You shouldn't scare her."

_'Not as much as that imaginary vein on your head is scaring me...' _You stated in your mind and backed away.

You cleared your throat and began to say, "I-It's okay, I guess," then patted the Italian's back casually. He nuzzeled your shoulder (much to your disliking) and suddenly remembered that he and Ludwig were previously on their way to the cafeteria. Hastily, they continued to do so, because Feliciano was impatient when it came to pasta matters.

"He's freaking weird," you murmured with a smile. You ran a hand through your hair but felt something, or someone, latch onto your waist. This boy pulled you in an embrace, faces merely inches away, noses nearly touching.

"_Bonjour," _he greeted a little too friendly. Francis' slight beard tickled your chin, and on impulse, you pushed his face away, making him stumbled back. He pouted and began to fume with anger.

"What is wrong with you! Why are you not falling for _moi_?" he wailed in a tragic tone like the drama queen he was. A random breeze blew through his silky locks while his teary violet eyes looked into the distance. He was truly...something else.

"Because I'm not a stupid, air-headed, teenager! Plus, I barely even know you!" you hissed.

Francis stood with a hand on his hip, perplexed. He flipped his blond hair back and held a hand out.

"Ahaha~ don't try to act tough with me. Now, my very _own _mission will be to make you fall head over heels in love with me, by the end of the year Miss _!"

You sighed yet again._ 'He's really not getting it, is he?' _

Right now was one of those times where you desperately wanted Alfred to come in this situation and be the hero like he always bragged about being.

"Since the day we met-!" he proclaimed to the world.

"Like an hour ago?" you interjected.

"Your mind has being thinking of me and me only, right?" the look in his blue eyes seemed fearfully intense. There was no doubt that he was dead serious. Typical Frenchie.

"We'll actually, I've been thinking about lunch. I think my mom packed cheesecake," you smiled, adoring your cheesecake.

At this point Francis walked closer to you with a stern face; you thought this would be the perfect chance to literally smack some sense into his idiotic mind.

Your hand rose and almost struck his face when suddenly your wrist was held by his hand. Pulling back and having a fit made no difference as he smiled arrogantly and laughed. "Haha, I knew it! You secretly want me! I already have you holding my hand! Now it won't be long before I have you in my bed!" Insignificant blush marks spread across your face and you became flustered with his attitude and overall being of existence.

Francis felt a tap on his purple uniform sweater, turned around and was flat out punched in the face with Alfred's strong football arm. Your cousin cheered with success and a maniacal laugh, "Ha-ha! You _fail _Francis!"

You decided to sneak away from this fight. As fate would have it, you bumped into a familiar person. He and his pony-tail spun about-face, "Huh? Oh, _Nei Hao_-aru! It's been a while-aru!" Yao greeted. However, his smile deteriorated with in seconds.

Your forehead scrunched up, "Is something wrong?"

Yao faced down, "I feel cold-aru. There's a...d-dark atmosphere here-aru." Today was a fairly sunny day, yet the Chinese boy hugged himself as if he were freezing cold.

A dark, shady figure manifested itself behind him. Your eyes widen with excitement, "I-Ivan! Hi!" He smiled cutely and waved to you. Yao flinched at the sound of Ivan's childish giggle. His amber brown eyes darted left to right, trying to find an excuse to leave.

"I have to go to the...bathroom! Badly!", then ran off into the crowd and was soon out of sight.

Ivan gave you another bear hug, stronger than the one in health class. "Hello new comrade! Your fellow students are treating you fairly, da?" again, that smile stretched across his innocent face.

In the corner of your eye, you caught sight of Alfred and Francis mouthing the words, 'Run! Run!', but you ignored this. "Yeah, I guess. This school sure is something else."

Ivan patted your head gently, "That's great comrade! Eh-excuse me. I have an _errand_ to run." As he left, a strange chant rang in your ears, but payed no attention to the exact words.

_'Lunch is going by slowly,' _you mentally whined. You had relocated many times in only a matter of seconds, that you had no clue where you were. '_I'm still at the tree, but where the heck is Alfred? Ugh! He drags me here then he ditches me!'_

Then there, sitting under the tree, was a boy whose face was hidden by a book. Right beside him laid a bright red box, with the white letters 'Pocky' across. Your candy-crazed mind blocked out everything but that box, '_I must have that!' _it thought.

"Hey! Uhh...", your mind completely blanked out as you walked towards him. '_Shoot! What's his name?'_

His manga lowered and a blank zombie-like stare gazed upon you, expecting his name to be said. Fortuitously, a school paper peeked out from his binder, on the top right hand corner was his name: Kiku Honda.

"Kiku! Hi Kiku," you rubbed the back of your head nervously.

The otaku moved his Japanese treats to the side to make room for you, "Sit, please," he plainly ordered. You did so but could not keep yourself from staring, at the Pocky that is. He noticed you staring at the long, red box with interest, "Would you like some _-san?"

You and your sweet tooth already knew what Pocky was, and might you say, you were pretty proud that you knew the Pocky dance by heart. But your nerves overpowered you and accidentally blurted, "Sure, I'll try some poke-ie." Why you're heart was beating so rapidly was a mystery.

A soft smile appeared on his pale face, "It's pronounced pock-ey", and tore open another silver bag of those delicious chocolate sticks.

The rest of the agonizingly long lunch period, you were distracted by his frog hat yet again. You wondered how he would react if you just stole it and ran away, but that seemed too cruel. Instead, you asked him, "So how's your day been?"

Without taking his eyes off of the manga, he replied, "_Sou desuka__."_ For every question asked, he repeated that.

"What's your next class?"

"Sou desuka."

"What else do you have for lunch?"

"Sou desuka."

"...I'm a dude."

"Souuuu desuka."

You eventually gave up on conversation after many failed tries and prayed that the bell would ring soon. Instantly and ironically, it did.

"Damn it. Alfred took my stuff!" You stomped one foot and searched around the massive tree. Unluckily it was nowhere to be found, but what caught your eye was a petite, yellow-haired boy with a backpack that resembled yours slung around his shoulder. On impulse, curiosity, and assuming it was yours, you shadowed behind him.

He sauntered into the main building, while you hid behind objects like trees, bushes, and even people; especially people. The boy glanced at the antique clock that hung from a wall, his pace quickened as did yours. Finally, he halted in front of a classroom door and you sped in his direction.

"What the hell are you doing with my backpack!" You demanded an answer while standing with your arms crossed. He flung your backpack beside the open door.

His emerald green eyes narrowed, "You brat! Must you be so obnoxious! I was being a gentleman!"

"Excuse me?" you were shocked for three reasons: where was he going with this, another being that he had an English accent and finally but most importantly, he had massive caterpillar-like eyebrows.

The British boy calmed himself down and held your backpack properly. "I'm Arthur Kirkland. Alfred _forced _me to memorize your schedule (as well as Matthew's) in case of an emergency. He left your things all over the place and I took the liberty of organizing them. Since my class is close by, I decided to drop this off."

You stood in the busy hallway, feeling awkward and amazed. '_He-he did what?'_ No perfect stranger could have been kinder, however, your facial expression was bitter and you snatched your belongings from him. Arthur even gasped as you did this.

"Don't touch my things Clarkland!" you scolded.

"It's Kirkland, you twit!"

"Oh whatever!" and this is where you made enemy number two.

**Biology**

Science classes always felt cooler than any other class. The teacher seemed to be one of those "nice" teachers, letting her students sit on their desk, throw papers at one another and talk for a few minutes before the bell rings. '_This is a very talkative class...and it's biology too, that means lots of projects. So I better find a friend.'_

But your eyes widen ridiculously, for you knew no one and simultaneously a lonely, out-casted feeling overcame you. Chills ran up your spine, not from the cold, but the millions of eyes gleaming in the dim lit room.

"Alrighty, let's see...", the bizarre biology instructor scanned the crowded class, in hopes for an empty seat. For some odd reason, majority of classes were over filled with students now-a-days.

"Ahh here!", she pointed out, "sit right beside him, ya'see?"

"Y-yeah.", you left with an unsure thought of where exactly your seat was located. That was, until you came across a baby-faced blond sporting a white beret. A black notebook was opened on his desk, but he was secretly reading a comic book that appeared to be ancient.

"Ah! Are you my new neighbor?", he asked enthusiastically with a bright smile.

You rubbed the back of your head, "Yup." Not wanting to make conversation, you sat down in the dismal room, staring through the glass window as the teacher explained Darwin's theories of evolution.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Tino," his arm extended outwards. An abashed expression sat on your face, "Come on, be formal!", he egged on.

You did so, but quickly faced the other direction, wanting this class to be over. Your head rested in the palm of your hand as the teacher babbled. The final fifth period bell rang, echoing throughout the whole school, every student in biology was still chit-chatting, despite Tino, who was staring at you with dismay.

Pouting, he quietly cried out, "Ehh? Are you okay? From what Al tells me, your suppose to be fun! A-am I really boring? Is that it? I can entertain you! Honest!"

With a surprised expression, you faced him and explained, "No, your not boring. It's just that...just that..." You cringed and lowered your head onto the cold black desk.

"What?" he chimed in eagerly. At this very moment, your stomach growled viciously and your hands grabbed it with intense pain.

And then you exploded.

"I'm so freakin HUNGRY! You know Al right? Well he stole my lunch that my mom packed for me! Then he ditches me for the rest of the lunch period, ugh!"

Tino's smile began to grow by the second. He rummaged through his white backpack as you viewed with curiosity. In his hands was a family sized bag of chips, Lays Barbecue chips to be exact. As of right now, the adorable, friendly boy named Tino was a god to you.

"We can eat in this class," he said with a hint a happiness in his voice. And You could of **sworn **he was also glowing, because that's what gods do, they sparkle.

With the exception of a certain someone whose skin is _supposedly _like diamonds...

Just saying.

"I think...this is the start of a beautiful friendship." You gazed into his blue eyes, "We're gonna be great friends."

**Culinary**

You panicked while jogging aimlessly around the school campus. '_Damn it! Damn it! I'm late! What happened to the freaking map I had!' _screamed in your head. Being late on the first day was no problem, one could simply reply with the excuse of 'I'm new', but this never occurred in your rushing mind.

Assuming that the door facing you led to the culinary, you burst open into the class which was a huge mistake. Not that it was the wrong room, but now all twenty-five pairs of eyes were focused on you and your reddening face. The white door slowly closed with a soft click, the elderly teacher standing before you narrowed her eyes, "You must be _, correct? I'm assuming this because you are the only one who is absent from role."

You sighed, "Yes, I'm _." As you scanned the spic-span clean room, a certain knuckle-head cupped his hands around his loud mouth and projected his voice to say "You just couldn't get enough of me!"

"Shut up, Gilbert!" your hand was now in a tight fist. Gilbert chuckled and placed his Converse on the table he sat by.

Acknowledging this was a terrible mistake as well. "Since you know Mr. Gilbert, you may sit in the empty seat by him for the time being," the culinary teacher pointed out.

_'This is punishment right? For coming in late?' _you thought while taking your newly assigned seat alongside: Gilbert, Feliciano, a mysterious brunette girl, and last but not least, "Clarkland," you snarled.

Arthur replied with, "For the last time, it's Kirkland!"

You stuck your tongue which caused him to be even angrier.

Ten minutes into the lesson, the teacher with her nasally voice, and Gilbert's ability to annoy the living daylights out of any human, '_This class is going to be just dandy.' _You were already sarcastically remarking the fourth period class. The teacher, you already noted, did not know a damn thing about cooking.

"So today, um, everyone will get into groups of," she quickly counted the students, "three and we'll be making, um, chocolate and/or vanilla milkshakes. Those of you who brought extra stuff such as chocolate chips, cookie dough, other ice creams..." and continued to talk more than necessary.

You laid back in the blue plastic chair, '_Please shut up. Please shut up!'_

"And that'll be it for now. So let's start!", she was trying too hard to be 'fun.'

"Hey! I didn't catch your name", the brunette asked as everyone gathered into groups. You rubbed your forehead then yawned, "_."

She adjusted her flower hair clip and tied her long, soft brown hair in a pony-tail. "Elizabeta Héderváry!" she gave you a green hair scrunchy. "Here, we have to tie our hair up!" You made a sour face but did so anyway.

Your group consisted of Elizabeta and unfortunately, Gilbert. The two were battling each other, thankfully not physically. How hard really was it to make a chocolate milkshake?

"Gilbert! Stop playing with the rubber spoon!" Elizabeta threatened the silver haired boy with a black metal frying pan.

He shook the white utensil by his waist, "Aww! But it's jiggly!"

"Stop it," she scowled.

The rubber spoon flew across the kitchen and made it's way by your side. Gilbert hollered in his enemy's face, "I'm sick of you telling me what to do _mom_!"

"I feel like a song," you randomly added while sitting on the counter, staring at the ground. "Oh please!" Elizabeta pleaded, "Don't-"

"My~..." nonetheless you began, stretching the word 'my' for three seconds to create a dramatic effect. Gilbert held a wooden spoon and a pot, prepared to play the 'drums.'

In one quick breath, you steadily sang, "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, n' they're like, it's better than yours. Damn right it's better than your's, I can teach you but I have to charge."

Feli pranced into the kitchen section with a chipper smile, "Vee~. That was a pretty song!...What's does it mean?"

Before Gilbert and his perverted mind could even reach an absent minded Italian, another manly brunette grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Do. Not. Taint. His. Mind," she demanded. You were still at the counter, slightly kicking your legs in the air, amused by the two's fight.

"_," Arthur called out, "Try this, please. D-do you think the teacher will accept it?" He handed to you a tall glass filled with green slush, you assumed it was meant to be this way. "Oh, mint n' chip. Sure, I'll try it." The glass touched the edge of your lips, it then tilted upward. Arthur became sullen, "No you cheeky girl! It's vanilla!"

The substance remained in your mouth, though it appeared as if you had swallowed it. You held a shakey thumbs up for him, Arthur cautiously grasped the milkshake and returned to his work section with an accomplished feeling.

As soon as the Brit was out of sight, you leaned over the sink and spat out whatever experiment Arthur had made.

**Choir**

Hallways were once again crowded with students who have been longing to go home. Some were lounging around while others hurried to his/her class which were on the far side of the campus. Your next class was located on the bottom floor, near the entrance gate.

The sun shone brightly and the fluffy white clouds seemed to have a glow effect as you exited the main building with four others. Elizabeta held her white binder close to her chest. It had plastic pockets filled with drawings of attractive anime men.

Gilbert paied no attention to her nagging.

Arthur had his hands behind his head, looking cool and collected.

Feliciano repeated, "Ve, ve, ve, ve" with each step and his fly-away curl bounced in sync.

Arthur, being a supposed gentleman, held open the door. '_This is impossible!'_ You stood in daze while entering the cramped room, for everyone you met this day (almost everyone) was seated in the choir room.

The students were gathered into groups, as you stood staring at all them, chattering loudly, especially Alfred.

You spotted the teacher, a young, slender, tall man, and asked to go to the restroom. He nodded his head, marked you present, and then scurried off.

At first you really did have to go, you felt Arthur's cooking rising back. But as you wandered the site, you became distracted. Another reason was because you did not feel like singing. Today was long enough and to go back to that bundled up, chaotic room would be insane.

So you leaned on the second floor's balcony railing, looking down at the street and cars zoom by every now and then. You exhaled emphatically, "This school fascinates and disappoints me. But it's the first day, there's probably even more exciting people!"

You took in rays of sun and the fresh breeze. "Ahh~! Yeah, hopefully," and remained fixated on the scenery in total peace.

* * *

At last, the final bell rang.

"Hey _!", Alfred shouted in your direction, carrying your backpack. "Where were you? Teacher said you had choir, but I didn't see you!"

You snag the bag from him, his face was slowly beaming.

"You ditched, didn't you?" he inquired with an odd tone and a raised brow.

You glanced at him, then slipped your backpack on, "I didn't ditch. I got _lost_."

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not!"

"Heeeeyyy~!" a mature voice called out.

You and Alfred turned to a man, sticking his dirty-blond head out the car window, waving. "Uncle Sam?" you curiously commented.

"Yup! Daddy picks us up after school!" Alfred exclaimed with joy, because he really hated walking home.

"Dad is here?" a voice from behind said.

"What?" Alfred whirled around to see where that voice came from, you did the same.

"It's me. Matthew," he bluntly replied.

Your trio made it's way into Uncle Sam's black Honda truck with a patriotic, American Flag bumper sticker. "Ohh! It's _ first day of school huh?" he said, the atmosphere in the car was extremely cheerful.

"Not real-"

"Yes!" Alfred interrupted, "Let's celebrate by going to McDonald's! Haha!" His father automatically agreed and abruptly cut off all the cars behind him, uncle Sam was craving chicken nuggets.

* * *

After being seated for several minutes, food finally arrived. Matthew was not hungry, so he boringly peered out the somewhat clean window, sipping on a cherry Coke.

You ordered a chicken sandwich, Uncle Sam munched on chicken nuggets covered in barbecue sauce, and Alfred inhaled his fries. His next victim would be a juicy Big Mac and large Pepsi.

Matthew, who was still in a trance, spotted a peculiar man dressed in raggedy clothes on the curb. His beard covered portions of his tanned face, but what was visible, was a large boom-box beside him. "That hobo is Jerking..." Matt whispered.

"What?" you turned to him in disbelief and somewhat disturbed. His pale finger pressed against the glass, pointing at the homeless man that was Jerking. Note, the narrator wants to clarify that Jerking is a dance, and not what you, the perverted reader, _may be _assuming. Thank you.

You bursted into laughter and nearly chocked on the sandwich. "Uncle Sam! Alf-...Where's Alfred?"

Sam's sapphire blue eyes enlarged, noticing that his son had left without permission.

Speaking of which, Alfred flounced back to the fast-food place, then into booth were his family was, and plopped himself beside his father. His attention was on you, who was sitting across from him. He smiled that signature smirk and bit on his straw.

"Son, where'd you go?" Sam queried, holding a nugget half dipped in sparkling sauce.

"I told that hobo to go on _So You Think You Can Dance_! I think he's going to take my advice! He does the Reject really well!" though Alfred was laughing, he was simultaneously being serious.

"Good for you! Giving helpful advice to the less fortunate!" his father praised. Alfred knew that this meant he was a 'hero'.

Matthew sighed and drank the last of his soda, "I'm going to get a re-fill."

Then an idea struck into the unnoticeable twin's mind. '_Maybe I should give the hobo my soda. He's probably tired of dancing and wants a drink.' _So forth, Matthew exited McDonald's and jogged towards the homeless man, he was now Shuffling, and pretty insanely at that.

"Ehh, e-excuse me sir. I was wondering if you'd like something to drink, or even eat? For all your hard...dancing?", sweet and kind Matthew offered. However, the homeless man was "in the zone". His elbow clashed with Matthew's soft drink and it spilled all over his plaid uniform pants.

You, watched from afar, then shook your head and grinned at the situation. You wiped bread crumbs off your hands, delighted by the dancing hobo. Reminiscing the school day and the people you met. '_Today wasn't soo bad...better than I thought.'_

* * *

**Val: **First day of school, finished! w00t. Oh, and 'Clarkland' is what fans originally thought England's lastname was. I've been meaning to write this little tid-bit down for some time. I'm so lost in the world of dancing and such, so I just threw in some names that I remembered. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Parallel Days

**Chapter Five: Parallel Days**

* * *

The truth was that there was nothing interesting to do in Hetalia High School.

Right this very second, you were lying in an already made bed with earbuds snug in your ears. You tried to connect tiny dots on the monotone, popcorn ceiling in your room to created some sort of figure. Listening to sweet Japanese Pop songs at six o'clock, you questioned where the last two months of your life went.

You twiddled your thumbs then played with your hair, wondering. You grimaced at the fact that everyone was doing something except for you. The many activites that Hetalia High School offered did not appeal to you at all.

The video game club held meetings during lunch and did nothing but play a wide assortment of games and eat cheesy nachos. The members didnt look at each other either, they sorta did their own thing. The Japanese club. . . who knows what they did nor did it sound the least bit tempting to join. The anime club basically watched anime for half an hour and fangasm for ten minutes — boy, did they make you feel awful about being an otaku.

To save time, instead of writing twenty chapters of the same contents, the narrator will now roll up your high school experience in the last two months into small paragraphs.

Each weekday, these patterns had started:

Matthew would wake you up and have trouble waking Alfred. Minutes later, you would enter the kitchen to find Matthew eating pancakes that have been drowned in maple syrup. Alfred would chew loudly as he ate. Their mother would still be at the stove, preparing more food than your small tummies could handle.

She would then hurry everyone to the car and drive down the street to pick up Yao and Kiku. Fortunately, the only thing that changed about this was Kiku's flashy, anime related hats.

Arriving at the royalty-like high school, Alfred would rush to finish his chicken-scratch homework. Matthew and Kiku would accompany you to first period. Matthew would wave good-bye, Kiku would bow like a proper Japanese boy, and you were unenthusiastic to do anything.

In Geometry, at least one pointless fight would come about you and Antonio. Toris would plead him to stop because it attracted too much attention. Kiku would hide his manga reading from the teacher. Every so often, you and Toris would start a conversation about his secret crush on Ivan's intimidating, let alone, scary sister Natalia.

English, Alfred would yell out, "Heya _!" like he hadn't seen you in so long. Another argument between him and the quirky English teacher would break out. Vash had earned the title "Master Conversation End-er" because their bickering would irritate him so much, he would explode every time. You payed no attention to them and instead chatted with Roderich. It seemed ridiculous that when he referred to his beloved, he meant his piano rather than his girlfriend Elizabeta.

The dreaded third period bell rang, Health seemed chaotic. Francis continued his mission to make you his, though you were oblivious to his sexual remarks and flirting techniques. However, it was entertaining for Gilbert and Antonio. You and Ivan always had a small conversation, which always cheered you up. Though, you never understood why the horrible trio sitting in front of you was afraid of the adorable Russian.

P.E was entertaining. Bickering with Arthur was amusing, thearguments went all over the place. Alfred managed to somehow make this class enjoyable, too. Even if he was repeatedly scolded by Arthur every once in a while for being a goof. Ludwig was strict, he continually pushed everyone to do their best. Matthew wasn't one to argue. Though Katyusha was being bothered by some boys from time to time, you were always happy to defend her.

Eating lunch around the Freshman Tree couldn't be anymore typical. Your group consisted of Al, Francis, Ivan, Yao, and Arthur, no longer were Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku included. They suddenly migrated elsewhere, and of course, you had not noticed.

Everyday, you were force to sit by Alfred. It was rather eccentric though; he argued with Arthur and Francis somehow was included. Yao had trouble breaking them up, but succeeded often. Eventhough Ivan kept his thoughts to himself, gladly he did not share his gruesome thoughts, he loved being surrounded by a lively group.

Fith period biology, Tino noticed your gloom attitude greatened every day, so he would constantly think of creative and witty jokes. You both would snack on chips, sandwiches or even drink soda while having random conversations that touched almost every topic imaginable. This caused the two of you to become close friends.

Then it went downhill in Culinary because the five of you struggled in keeping a steady grade. Elizabeta and Gilbert fought like a bitter married couple. Feliciano would not make any dishes, except for pasta. And if he did make pasta, it was gone in less than a minute. Then everyone having to eat Arthur's terrible, and maybe even radioactive, meals was unbearable.

Lastly, to finish off the school days was choir. There were no words to begin on describing choir. It was disorganized, loose, and a waste of time, at least that's what you thought and assumed everyone else felt the same way.

Imagine these scenarios repeated everyday for two months, two very long months. This was your _great_ high school experience. You had expected far greater out of this majestic high school. Much more thrilling fun than your average high school problems like, 'I forgot to do my homework!' or 'What about this rumor about me?' and even the utmost famous 'W-will you go to the dance with me?'

_'School use to be so much fun. Now...it's barely morning and I want the next day to come just to get to the weekend already.'_

It is now December, only one month left of the first semester. In each class, you spent most of your time staring out the window or doodling, keeping your thoughts to yourself and wishing to be sucked into Kingdom Hearts or the characters of your favorite anime being your new teachers — something like that.

To know that your life was boring and ordinary, and even possibly, that some other girl at school was living the exact same life as you, made you feel un-unique to a very high degree. Had people notice your sudden personality change, despite Tino, Matthew, and Kiku, who knows. They did not say anything.

And so, back in your plain room, you had your hands behind your head, letting your imagination run wild. Wanting to living in your own world. Then it came to a complete halt. This strange feeling always occurred. You had been around Kiku for quite some time and you continuously felt something strange. Being giddy and nervous was out of character for you, but it only seem to happen when you were around him. On and on you told yourself this was nothing and had hopes to suppress this annoying feeling.

_'It's nothing...I'm just growing up. My hormones are just being stupid. I can control it, can't I?'_

Yet, the image of being with Kiku, holding his soft hands, nuzzling against him for warmth, telling him that he was 'the only one you'll ever love'~

_'Ok, now that's just plain ridiculous...Even that's going too far. And I don't love him!'_ You grew flustered and sat up.

In a matter of minutes, the digital clock was about to read 6:25 a.m. _'Ughhhh, it's stupid to be depressed over being bored!__' _You lightly slapped your face, _'I will turn over a new leaf! And today will be my fresh new start!'_

Matthew opened the door and said, "_, wake up."

You replied with an energetic, "OK!" But as soon as he left, you looked in the mirror and smiled, "Today, something _will _change!...Ah, who am I kidding."


	6. Creatures with big heads and tiny bodies

**Chapter Six: Creatures With Big Heads and Tiny Bodies**

*****_Privet drugu_- meaning _Hello, friend_ in Russian.

**Where ever there is "_", insert your name. Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was Friday, the most anticipated day of the week because following behind is the weekend. Just like most teenagers, Alfred F. Jones had a special plan for the two days of no school. He held a thick stack of papers close to his chest, excited and enthusiastic. His worn-out shoes tapped twice per second on the car floor as he bit his pink lower lip.

In Annabelle's van, Alfred sat in the front row, right beside mommy. In the second row sat Matthew and Kiku, they both did not say a word to each other. Yao, who is in the third row, sitting next to you, had difficulty with his amber brown eyes; they closed and re-opened nonstop. He used all his might to stay awake.

"Hey, Kiku-aru," he gradually spoke, peeking over the fuzzy seat, dying slowly from starvation. The Japanese otaku, now sporting a brown and white bunny hat with extra long ears, lowered his manga and raised a brow at his relative.

Yao's fingers ran across the seat and found their way to Kiku's bunny ears, he tugged on them as he pleaded, "Pocky, please~aru! I know you keep a box in your backpack-aru. I need a pick me up-aru!"

A long pause fell between the two relatives; Kiku with his blank stare and Yao with the tips of his lips curled in, still delighted by the cute bunny ears.

_'Those ears are too cute!' _you stated in your mind, staring at the two Asians from afar. You were very tempted to pull on them as Yao did, but successfully resisted. They were still in silence, glaring at one another intensely.

"Tsk, no," Kiku simply denied and returned to his book. He felt no guilt as Yao sighed and dramatically fell back into his seat, waving his arms in the air like raw noodles. The Chinese boy placed his hands over his growling stomach, displeased.

"I think it's mad at you..." you spoke with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, munching on a banana. He seemed dazzled by the fruit and you returned a strange look back at him. Then out of no where, he chomped on the banana, leaving you speechless.

"Hey! What the heck!"

"Sorry, but I'm just so hungry-aru!"

"Ugh, well here," you offered. His drowsy eyes met with your angry ones, "You got your germs all over it already, take it."

"I'm very grateful-aru!" Yao thanked you and without haste, grabbed the banana and happily ate on the ride to school.

* * *

The mornings were freezing, you despised the fact a skirt had to be required for the girl's school uniform. You tugged downward on the article of clothing, wishing it was longer. Also hoping that the perverted French boy Francis wouldn't appear any time soon.

After you and Alfred stepped out of the vehicle, Yao, Kiku, and Matthew followed behind. As the group took their time walking along the cobblestone pathway, you watched Annabelle's van zoom away. The sound of the vrooming van faded, and you ached for her to come back and escape school.

Alas, you peered at the grand clock, only two minutes remained until the bell would announce the beginning of your nightmare. You groaned.

**Geometry**

Antonio skipped into his math classroom, ignoring the fact that he was five minutes late. His brilliant smile beam towards you and Toris, "_Hola_! The sun's shining very beau-!"

_**"Shhhh!"**_

The Spaniard flinched at the awfully loud shush that came from his groggy geometry teacher, who was passing blank sheets of paper to each row.

"Antonio-san, we're taking a test. You must be silent," Kiku commented. He twirled his green, mechanical pencil with his middle and index finger, unintentionally making Toris jealous.

The Lithuanian attempted to do so as well, but paused for a moment and decided to use the restroom.

"Alright, you have the rest of the period to finish the chapter 7 test. When your done, work on anything you want, just don't cause a ruckus!"

The test was seemingly decent, thought you stalled in completing it. Bored out of your mind, you looked around the classroom, admiring the many colorful posters and project relating to the tedious subject. You glanced at the neighboring desk to your right, which was Kiku, pressing the keys on his scientific calculator vigorously, _'It sounds impossible, but __I wonder if I could finish the test before him.'_

You leaned a tad to his side, "checking" your answers (or just plainly cheating, however you interpret it), and then thought this would be a fun game. So forth, you hurried through the many word problems, racing with Kiku in your mind like the crazy person you are.

Toris, who had left a little earlier to go to the bathroom, slammed the classroom door wide open, gasping for air. He ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair, and rested against a nearby wall.

"M-Mister! A student fell down the staircase! I-I think he's badly injured!" Oodles of students began to chit-chat amongst one another.

The teacher exhaled, "I'll go check it out right away."

As he ran down the hall and towards the grand staircase to help the unknown student. "Toris, you be in charge. You're responsible, right?" he quickly added before leaving, unluckily no one had heard.

Antion joked with the tense boy, "What's the matter, amigo? You look like you've seen Ivan! Hahaha!"

"Please, don't say that," Toris exasperated. He took his seat and found his favorite pencil, trying to nail that odd spinning trick. Then maybe, he could impress Natalia just a tiny bit. Or even better, maybe she would finally notice him.

The class (which was suppose to be under supervision of Toris) had been out of control. Students sat on each other's desk, threw paper planes, and scribbled on the whiteboard with permanent markers. Though this had been happening, you and Kiku were still focused on the test.

_'I have to finish. I have to finish. I have to finish. I have to-crap!'_

Your only wooden pencil had broke, gladly not in half. You got up and walked to the tiny, hand-held, green pencil sharpener and turned it around, and around, and around, and around, then examined it.

'_Still not sharp.'_

So the green object when around, and around, and around, and around.

'_Still not sharp.'_

Once more around and around, but sadly it broke. Your facial expression became agitated.

_'That always happens.'_

Back to Toris now. He had almost perfected the pencil spinning technique, sadly, the writing utensil spun out of control and landed where Kiku was conveniently sitting.

"Uhh, Kiku. Could you please get my pencil?" Toris asked, avoiding eye-contact with Kiku because at times he would be frightened by his blank face.

Without a reply, Kiku ducked his head under his desk and knelt on the thin multi-colored carpet. He patted his hand all over the ground, when he came across someone's shoe.

It _just so_ happened to be your's and it _just so_ happens that you were too focused on neatly sharpening your pencil to even notice a human being on the ground right beside you. Oh, how fortunate of a situation this _happened _to be for Kiku.

'_Shorts..._-san wears shorts underneath her skirt...?'_ Knowing that he would never get another opportunity like this ever; his dark brown eyes shifted quickly from left to right, then hurriedly took his cell phone out of his back pocket, angled his phone underneath your skirt, and took a picture.

All this time, Toris' pencil was located underneath his chair. Just as slick as a ninja, he swiftly grabbed the item and handed it to it's rightful owner, while saving his previous picture and sliding the phone into his pocket.

"Thank you!"

You sat back into your seat and asked Kiku, "Hey, are you almost done with the test?"

The Japanese boy nodded, holding back a 'Francis' smile; because no one would ever find out about his inner perverted-ness.

**English**

Walking into the English classroom, your eyes widened at the strange piece of paper on your desk. It was a cheap yet eye catching flyer. Strangely, you heard Alfred's obnoxious chuckled from two rows behind. Rolling your eyes, you continued to read the flyer and absolutely could not believe its contents. In centered, bold, Disney font letters, the flyer read 'Party at Alfred's house!' complete with an address and home phone number. _'That's my address,' _you noted, _'That's my home number.'_

You stared in awe, while your mouth was agape. Alfred's chuckle became more audible, maybe this is what he was laughing at? Some sort of prank because you both lived in the same house? But you scanned the room to find a flyer on everyone's desk, your eyes were now as wide as saucers. '_Oh. No. He. Didn't. I don't want these people at my house!'_

Alfred had slapped your back with no mercy, it was his common way of saying hello. "Ha-ha! Aren't you excited! It's going to be the best party in the world!"

"Alfred," you held your hand into a tight ball, trying to contain yourself. He had laid his blond head onto your desk, "Yup~?"

"What the heck! What's the purpose of this! I don't want your little friends at the house! Especially if their names are Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, and Arthur! And you know our parents are going to be out of town, this is stupid!", you complained while throwing a fit and using great hand motions to express your anger.

His clear-blue eyes widen. He walked backwards to his seat and slumped into it. You gave him a puzzled look and mouthed the word "What?"

Alfred whispered to you, "You remind me of Artie when you're mad!", then pretend to cower in great fear.

You became flustered, wanting to yell across the room, but knew that you would receive a detention later on. Using your inside voice, you argued, "That's an insult! Never say that again!"

"Aghh! You guys are twins!"

As the quiet bickering between you two had continued, Roderich crossed his arms and scoffed. "Actually _ reminds me off you, Vash. That same horrid temper."

Vash, who was acting as calm as ever, merely scowled at Roderich. For he did not want anymore detentions for sudden vicious outbursts.

**Health**

Francis strolled into his health class with a cat-like smile, unusually early with only six people inside. He took his seat, then immediately began to text another friend.

"Ah, Francis! You have a cell phone, da? I though you had lost it. I try to contact you everyday, but you never reply!"

The French boy shut his phone close and slid the black object into his sleeve.

"Hahaha, Ivan. I didn't even notice you where here!"

"Really? I was walking right behind you." Ivan expressed his childish grin that always seemed to intimidate people, even teachers. Francis turned his back on Ivan, thinking that he should have arrived fashionably late like he always had.

Just then, you barged into the class, speaking not a word to anyone. Head down and arms hugging your body, you sat in which you thought was your chair. Then you became oddly heated up, no longer feeling numb from the chilly air outside.

"_!" Francis exclaimed, hand to his mouth in total shock.

"What is it-"

As you were about to ask this question, on queue, two arms wrapped around your stomach. A head was resting on your left shoulder. The source that was keeping you oddly warm was Ivan. How, you might have asked? And if you didn't and are content with sitting on his lap...Ew.

As you were entering the class, you had blocked out everything and mistakenly sat in Ivan's seat, in addition, he had already been in his chair. 

_"Privet drugu~," _he cooed with a smirk on his face.

"I-ah-what-I'm sorry-but-why-uh-!"

"Everything is fine, _. You may stay here!" He brought your body closer to his, for pure warmth that is. You felt extremely uncomfortable for being so close to the opposite gender.

_'No doubt, he's warm. I guess...I'll sit here.'_

"If you insist," you blushed and sat on his lap for the remainder of the class period. Which caused much confusion to the troublesome trio sitting ahead.

Your health teacher had another exciting project, as he put it. This project was worth many points, meaning a large portion of your grade. In order to get these points, groups of five people had to make a commercial, advertising a non-existent product. After your instructor had finish his announcement, he let the class form into their own groups and discuss their assignment.

"I have an idea!" you proudly stood up from Ivan's lap and proclaimed.

Gilbert scratched his silver head while he lazily leaned on his desk. "Wait, what? Who said you're in our group?"

"Well I thought our group could be me, Antonio, Francis, Ivan, and _unfortunately _you. See, that makes five!"

Antonio agreed to this and Francis could of cared less. Gilbert had no choice but to agree as well, making Ivan happy to be in such a lively group.

You sat back into the Russian's lap, almost like he was any other chair. "Oooh! We could add a song! And make it stand out!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," Gilbert warned, then adding that he would not sing for the project.

Convincing Gilbert and the Spaniard to participate for the project was harder than you thought. But you were still persistent in making a commercial similar to Vocaloid's PoPiPo music video. It was a full proof idea to earn an A and it showed how much of a crazy Otaku you are. "You say it like it's a bad thing!" you frowned.

On the other hand, Francis was not paying any attention and was still blown away. He blinked widely twice, then asked his supposed Russian friend, "Ivan! You must teach me how you made _ sit in your lap! She always struggles with me."

**Physical Education**

The gust of chilling air wrapped around your body. You hated the wind blowing your hair into strange forms as you were trying to catch up to Matthew. The fence surrounding the P.E area was no help, but rather distracting. You could see the outside world and wish you were there instead of school.

At the moment, your class was running the very unpleasant mile. It was the fault of Alfred, Arthur, and the angry German, Ludwig. Though it was your's too, but you denied that fact.

"Hey Matt!" you greeted between sharp breaths.

"Oh, _! I didn't see you there."

You smiled and commented in your mind, _'You're one to talk.' _You coaxed him to take a break with you about half way through the field. As you rambled, and he listened, a painful yelp was heard in the distance. You and Matthew faced the direction in which it came from and discovered a poor, teary-eyed, Katyusha kneeling on the cement ground. In the blink of an eye, he was at her side, assisting her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

Katyusha's usual pale face was red, not only from running, but blushing. "Ah-Yes!" She stood up properly, revealing that her palms were red and knees dotted with blood.

Arthur, who was jogging with Ludwig, slowed his pace and viewed the situation. "What's the commotion about?"

But Ludwig was persistent in beating his previous mile time and ditched Arthur.

"Oh, she fell," you answered Arthur's question bluntly, still observing Katyusha worriedly.

"No shit Sherlock," he argued and scowled at you.

Matthew took a long look at his injured friend. It was clearly visible that she was near to tears. He placed a hand on her shoulder and with a warm smile, he offered, "How about I carry you on my back?"

Both you and Arthur turned to Matthew and thought simultaneously, '_He's risking his back just to save her?'_

"Uh, a-alright," she was coming to realize why Ivan was very fond of Matthew. He crouched down on the grass, letting Katyusha climb onto him, though it was difficult for her to bring up enough courage to go through with it.

Alfred, being dead last as always, finally caught up to the group. Arthur shook his head at his best friend, "Alfred, you're out of shape."

He huffed and sipped his water bottle, "Round is a shape!"

"Oh wow, how much time do you guys think we've been stalling?" You looked in all directions, only to see that almost everyone was finishing his/her mile.

"Alright then, we should go now," Arthur suggested because everyone would eventually get in trouble for taking more time than necessary. As you all began to take off, Alfred was distracted by a certain type of dog on the other side of the fence that separated school from the world up ahead. He teased the Chihuahua just enough to make it furious.

"Al, let's go!" Matthew attempted to yelled, still carrying his hurt friend. His twin brother was not minding him, but instead, was now taunting the chocolate colored Chihuahua.

"Nehehe! You have such tiny bodies! With big heads and ears! Freaks of nature!" Alfred stuck his tongue out and left with a smirk on his face. However, the Chihuahua was so frustrated with Alfred, he found a hole in the flimsy fence and started to hunt him down.

"M-Matt..." Katyusha whispered into his ear, "There's a Chihuahua following us."

"Oh my God! Everybody run!" Alfred, the widely known hero, was now screaming and running away from a small, yapping dog.

"I'll stop them with my magic!" Arthur purposed and halted. He confidently stood before the dog and chanted a strange spell as magical swirls of green illumination wrapped around the perplexed dog and Arthur.

Their surroundings grew dark, no longer were they in the P.E field, but in a strange dark relm. Consequently, his spell was interrupted by the feisty beast biting at his athletic shoes and stealing it. Arthur tried his hardest in retrieving it, but epically failed to the smallest dog in the world.

"Oh bugger," Arthur then scurried off to re-join the group.

The group ran faster than ever. It seemed like the Chihuahua gave everyone a purpose to race towards the finish. Alfred, who was surprisingly first, screamed at the teacher while finishing the mile at his best time.

"Vicious Pit bulls were chasing us! It's not our fault we're late!"

Thankfully, she had let everyone off the hook, because she did not want to hear Alfred's ridiculous anecdotes.

As you began to slow down, a topless Ludwig hosing down his P.E. shirt caught your eye. As the other girls in your class gawked at his perfectly sculpted body, you looked at him like he was any other person.

"Hey Ludwig, what happened to you?"

He turned towards you and mumbled angrily, "I fell in the mud."

"That's what you get for not staying with us," you teased as he face palmed.

**Lunch**

_'I'm so bored. I'm so bored. I'm so bored. I'm so bored. I'm so bored. I'm so bored. I'm so bored. I'm so bored. I'm. So. BORED!' _

You chanted and banged your head on the tree. Time was going painfully slower today.

"Heyo _! Guess what!" Alfred scooted closer to you, coming only three inches away from your unwilling face.

"Yes?" you replied.

"You know that student that fell down the stairs? Well~," he cleared his throat for a special announcement. "I helped them up! That makes me the hero! And another student fell, so I rescued them, too!"

You stared off into space while singing a song from an anime in your head, completely ignoring Alfred and his heroic news. _'I'm not sure what song it is. I think it's a K-on song.'_ Adjusting yourself, you placed your hand on the cement ground. While doing this, your hand was stabbed with tiny rocks. The small rocks were about half the size of your pinkie nail. '_These might be fun to throw at people!'_

Sure enough, someone had gotten up to throw their trash away; it was Arthur.

A devious smile had spread across your face and you threw several rocks at your enemy. "Dance monkey, dance!"

Ivan and Francis chuckled at the silly sight of Arthur barely dodging the sharp, bullet-like rocks.

"God dammit! I am not a monkey! Nor am I here to entertain you!"

"Hahaha, can't you take a joke? I was just bored." You assumed this would be dropped. But the British boy thought differently. He would use this golden opportunity to make a fool out of you.

"You know, people who say that they are bored are even more boring themselves. And you, for one, say it constantly," he nodded his head, proving a point.

"Ok, I'm sorry Arthur," you quickly added. You ran a hand through your hair, thinking that this was not going very well.

"You have a lot of spunk! Thinking that you could just boss people around, do whatever you want just because you're bored!"

Your were now getting sick of him and out of anger, heedlessly flung your backpack, practically hitting Yao in the face.

"Hey-aru!", he exclaimed with a worried face.

Alfred hurriedly located himself by you and his best friend, repeating the phrase, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"At least I'm not a weird, tea drinking, mama's boy freak!"

"It's your fault a Chihuahua stole my shoe!" he pointed an angry index finger towards you.

"Get your nasty finger out of my face! I don't know where that's been."

A frightened, wide-eyed Brit stepped back. "You're a horrid excuse for a lady!"

What had been only a small verbal fight between the two of you had now become a booming name calling spree. You took a moment to search through your backpack, making Francis, Alfred, Yao and Ivan curious as to what you were doing. Finally, you found two black Post-It notes.

You placed the black sticky notes on your forehead, grinning malicious at your enemy. "Ohhh~ look at me! My name is Arthur Clark-Kirk-whatever-land! I like to sow! I believe in magical fairies and unicorns! And I'm British, so that lets me act like total conceited snob! Ahh! Beatles! I have such big caterpillars for eyebrows that add to my lovely personality!"

He inturrupted, "Excuse me, you mad woman, my eyebrows aren't as big as Ivan!"

Now, at this moment, Ivan was stuffing his hungry mouth with a delectable sub sandwich. "Is that some sort of fat joke?" he commented back.

"Alright guys! The hero is here to stop the fighting!"

Though the hero had arrived, the fight was still on. His jubilant appearance faded slowly into a cheerless one._ 'They're still fighting...? But-but...'_

"Hey you guys! Stop fighting! I'm the hero! I'm the hero!" The proud American's arrival only added more noise and more attention. Francis, Ivan, and Yao watched the bickering from a distance, this being their entertainment for today.

Then, randomly yet amusingly, a chocolate Pocky stick was shoved in between the fight, making everyone gasp. Even Alfred took a moment to gasp, making him drop his hamburger.

"Oh, piss off!" Arthur's red face scowled at this person. But his sullen expression rapidly changed into a blank face as he realized who he was telling to 'piss off'. "Oh...oh...Sorry."

* * *

**Awy**- Ah thank you so much TedTheTalkingPotato! I was not able to edit this chapter. Way too much stuff going on -_-"


	7. Yes we can?

**Chapter Seven: Yes we can?**

**Where ever there is _, insert your name!**

* * *

Kiku sliced the loud bickering into half, causing deadly silence to fall all around the Freshman Tree. You, Arthur, and Alfred were frozen in your positions, as were Francis, Yao, Ivan and other students passing by who expected a fist fight. Kiku's face was stern, either stern or annoyed. He then stepped back, more relaxed. Bowing down promptly, he opened his hands to reveal an array of tiny Japanese candies, which to you, was like a beautiful beam of light shooting epically from his hands.

You stupidly gazed back, puzzled and astonished. Being a candy-holic, you had the urge to inhale these delicious treats.

"Would you like some?", Kiku finally asked, trying to bring you away from the fight. You did not look directly in his dark brown eyes, his gaze would only make you blush so much. So you agreed while looking at the floor and he smiled then escorted you out of the fight, leaving Alfred to deal with an angry Brit.

"You twit! You need to stop acting like an arse! I wasn't done arguing with you! Get back here!", Alfred held Arthur back as his furious fists flew threw the air.

"As much as I would like to agree with you," Alfred whispered into his best friend's ear, just close enough to make Arthur shudder from his hot breath, "it's not cool to do this in public."

"But she should at least _realize _that her complaining is getting out of hand. And annoying at that! Why doesn't she _do _something instead of treating me like a toy," Arthur scolded in your direction. You paid no attention to his words, after all, you never liked him in the first place.

_'Ugh, that jerk,' _you looked down at the cement ground. '_B-but I have my reasons. He's just too dumb to realize it.' _Noticeably, you were rationalizing the situation.

The bell tolled, echoing throughout the high school. You were startled and honestly, a bit sadden by the fact that you had to leave Kiku. Patting his back, you said good-bye and dashed off to fifth period to tell Tino about these previous exciting events.

**Biology**

Many wooden meter sticks fell simultaneously in the upper floor's biology class; clanking and bouncing all over the cool marble floor. Tino picked up the measuring stick while sucking on his index finger. "You shouldn't scramble for the ruler, it'll end up hitting me again! Hahaha."

"Sorry Tino!"

One thing students love (or hate) about any science class, are the many labs that had to be experimented. Today in class, groups of two would participate in the 'reflex lab', to see how quickly one would react to a falling ruler. As always in this class, you paired up with the lovable Tino.

The Finnish boy had to stand before you, on his tippy-toes, and drop a meter stick any random moment. To see how fast your reflex was, he would measure the bottom of your hand on the centimeter side.

"Okay, Tino, so now it's time for the _with _distractions part?", you asked, afraid that this part of the experiment would end up with someone being hurt.

"Yes. Please, please don't hurt me this time!", he joked and then chuckled. You pouted and quickly mumbled sorry, for apologizing was always difficult for you. "Alright, Let's just try to make this fun! Oo~, I know. I'll try to distract you in funny ways!", you tried very hard to not let your perverted mind think into his statement. Like the optimistic person he is, the blond squinted his purple eyes and smiled an irresistible smile.

_Attempt 1_

He stood as tall as he could and held the ruler high in the air, '_Hmmm, how I can distract her. I mean, she's not that dumb to fall for a ridiculous trick. But then again...maybe...'_

"Hey _!", he called out with a wide grin. "I remember seeing a box of Pocky outside the class! You like those, right?"

Your eyes widen, almost as if they were to pop out of you're eye sockets at any moment. "No freakin' way," you uttered under your breath.

Now that Tino had distracted you, he let go of the metric stick, with hopes that you would catch it. That was until, he saw the yellow chair you were seated in was empty. _'Huh? _...disappeared. I thought only her cousin what's-his-face did that!'_

After several seconds, you entered the class with a bundle of 'chocolate covered sticks' in hand, waving elatedly at Tino.

"_, those aren't Pocky sticks...", his face grew grave as he pointed a shaky finger towards you. However, you were already munching happily on the supposed Pocky. With a fearful expression, Tino finally said, "Those are just _muddy _sticks."

_Attempt 4_

"Okay, okay. This time I won't make a dumb distraction," he assured you with a warm smile and laugh. You nodded cautiously with a raised brow.

He stood tall once again, '_Hmmm. Think, think, think!' _Trying to figure out what he could use as a distraction, he stared at all corners of the room. Although, this was you he was attempting to distract, anything relating to candies, sweets, video games, strange pencils, Anime-

_"Anime! Japan! Kiku!"_

"Sooo~ _, " he asked somewhat oddly with a cat-like smirk. You tilted your head, wondering what his motive was.

"Did you talk to Kiku today?"

Holding the lacey ends of your skirt, you gasped. "Maybe...", you started to fidget in the yellow chair and brushed your hair repeatedly. Now was his chance. He dropped the ruler and at the same time your eyes were locked onto your Finnish friend's black shoes. Yet, the oblivious you who was daydreaming about the Japanese boy, was smacked in the face with the dirty measuring sick. You yelped in pain and Tino slowly backed away from an irritated you.

_Attempt 10_

"Tell me about your day," he said plainly, already giving up on over the top, cleverly clever distractions for the day. The Finnish boy ran a hand through his hair, waiting for a reply.

"Agh, so boring. It's not even worth mentioning."

Tino frowned, "Aw, C'mon! Don't be a downer! Be positive!"

Your index finger tapped your lower lip, "Well, I did have a fight with Arthur." You shrugged and smiled sheepishly, giggling awkwardly.

Tino's face formed into another frown. '_That's positive?', _he then closed his violet eyes and shook slightly, "Oh, yeah. You never finished telling me about that."

"Ugh, Arthur's a jerk. He kept calling me boring! Am I really that boring?"

"Nooo! You're fun! A bit controlling and sarcastic I'll admit, but not boring." You sighed and Tino flashed another warm smile right at you. "He was probably just trying to help you. You do always say you're bored. Ah! We should do something!"

"Like?", you replied unenthusiastically, arms across your chest, relaxing in the yellow plastic chair.

"Like, like, anything!"

You sighed slowly yet again, cracked your knuckles and said, "I have been waiting for something to happen for quite some time. I wish it would. I just want something random and exciting to come up to me and say, well..._Hey_!"

He rested the ruler by his side, tsk-ing you while shaking his head left to right. Gazing towards the clock, he noticed that there were only five more minutes till it was time to pack up. "Just watch," he added with high hopes, "someday, you'll end up having an amazing idea! Then you'll get off your butt dramatically and do something..."

**Culinary**

Feliciano walked back and forth in front of the cooking class' doorway. "Ehhh! Where's _! She's thirty seconds late, so I can't give her my usual hug!", he cried to Elizabeta, who was tying up her long locks of hair in a ponytail. "Ahh, Feli," she giggled while rubbing his back, "What are we going to do with you..."

You entered the class with a dazed expression, Tino's words mixed with Arthur's circled around your head causing you to think more than necessary. However, the happy-go-lucky Feliciano came to save the day with his fierce bear hug.

You stared at him as he nuzzled his soft, chocolate-brown hair on your shoulder, saying his unusual 'vee' sound. Elizabeta and Gilbert were arguing over who was the better cook. The fight ended with the Hungarian girl threatening the German with a sizzling hot frying pan. '_They fight like a married couple,' _you noted as you took your seat.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Arthur packing his binder into his bag; he was one of those boys who carried a messenger bag instead of a backpack. His excuse: "It's handy! And it's not a purse!"

"Hey Art-!", but before you had finished he sentence, you caught him glowering at you with those massive brows. Though he was not to blame, '_Crap, that's right. We had a fight.'_ Your mind recalled all the harsh names and insults that were shouted about at lunch. You even recalled a good piece of advice that Alfred gave you many weeks ago; Arthur was sensitive about his eyebrows.

_'Damn that British boy. I better apologize before he ends up hating me for the rest of the day. And for Alfred's sake since there almost like brothers...'_

As the teacher rambled for twenty minutes on how to fry strips of seasoned chicken and everyone pretended to listen, you thought of various ways to say sorry to Arthur. Maybe singing a song for him, '_That seems awkward though. I'm not comfortable with breaking into a song in front of the whole class.' _Or even bake him a quick pastry, '_But with his hot temper, Arthur might get the impression that I'm trying to show off. God, I hate saying sorry! I'm getting worked up for nothing.' _So _y_ou decided to apologize tomorrow.

Groups of three were shooed into their proper kitchens. Elizabeta and Gilbert prepared the chicken- "Chicken?", the silvered-haired German interrupted while gazing at the strips of uncooked breast in horror. "_C-chicken_...**Gilbird**! Nooooo!", he knelt down on the ground, shaking his fists furiously at he ceiling. Gilbert cried and grieved on the dirty kitchen floor over his pet chicky while his enemy continued to season chicken breast strips contently.

**Choir**

"Alright class," the tall singing instructor clapped his hands loudly, in hopes of bringing the rowdy class to their senses. "Did everyone write a song like they were suppose to?"

"Yes," the class said in a monotone voice in unison. The teacher had given his students a month to write a song, short or long, that relates to them in some way. The first to start off the day was Alfred, singing his original song about hamburger streets, his supposed alien best friend Tony, and how online shopping was **greato-greato-greatooo! **You cringed at his singing, not only because his voice was peppy and hyper, but you knew it was bound to be stuck in your head.

"That was very _enthusiastic _Alfred." Your cousin pumped his fist in the air like the silly American he was, earning a hearty laugh from the class. The next person to volunteer was Feliciano, singing a mellow song about pasta as he strum on his acoustic guitar. Following behind was Antonio, though he took a moment to plead the teacher in letting him do a duet with a boy who looks similar to Feliciano; but it was obvious to any Otaku that he was much more tsundere.

"How about _?", the choir teacher said aloud. You swallowed hard as he stared at you intensely. "Did you do the assignment, for once? Or did something come up _again_?"

You glared at the teacher, it was well known in the choir class that you did not like him at all, and in return he showed the same feeling. You couldn't afford another zero for this assignment, failing choir out of all classes seemed like the biggest embarrassment. Thinking quickly, you came up with a solution. "No, I did my homework this time," you said with a small smile. It was almost as if the whole class gasped at your response.

You walked up slowly to the front and exhaled softly. _'Now... what Vocaloid song should I sing?'_, you smirked and looked at the ceiling. _'It's not like anybody would know what I'm singing. I highly doubt they listen to it, besides Kiku.' _And so, you decided to sing Celluloid by Miku Hatsune. The narrator wishes to include the lyrics, but figures it would be somewhat strange.

Out of respect, and because it was a pretty decent performance, your classmates clapped, especially Alfred and Feliciano and though you couldn't see it, Kiku was blushing like a madman. The choir teacher was completely caught off guard as all he did was stare at you. But before you could sit back down, he called to you with a serious expression and you followed him out the door.

"Now, me being a music teacher. I listen to different types of music." he began.

You became alert and because you were nervous, your heart was beating faster. _'Oh no...'_

"Please tell me you weren't singing a Vocaloid song just now?", he stressfully ran a hand through his hair as you looked at the ground, not replying. He sighed, "Well, you get an 'B-' for the assignment. But! I'm going to have to give you a detention for academic dishonesty, okay?" Even though you were displeased, you had no choice but to agree.

Walking back to your seat, all you could think was, _'Yay! I passed!'_

**After school**

School bells chimed, allowing students to leave campus and enjoy their two days of freedom. The fun and spontaneous things they would do while you had to stay in a humid room filled with trouble makers for an extra agonizing half an hour.

Alfred raced past by you, arm in arm with Matthew, leading him to their father's car. "_'s got a detention~! _'s got a detention~!", he chanted.

After asking a couple of students, you finally found someone who knew their way across the vast campus. Entering the main building's second floor, you now stood before the spotless, egg shell white door._ 'I wonder what detention is like,' _you pondered.

You pushed the grand door, nerves racking and stomach churning, not knowing what to expect. Surprisingly, only seven students occupied the room. One went by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt, your second least favorite student in the entire school. The boy sat with his dirty shoes on the desk, leaning back into his chair carelessly while listening to his iPod. Although you had to admit, he was pretty entertaining and amusing.

Shielding your face with your left hand, you briskly walked to the teacher's desk. "Student I.D please," the energy-less teacher notified. You showed him your I.D, embarrassed that he saw your horrible picture; taking any school picture was always a drag. As the elderly man checked your name off the list, he ordered, "Sit any where for the next half hour. You can do homework, read, yada-yada-yada. Just don't get too noisy, alright?"

You nodded then scanned the class, looking for the desk farthest away from the obnoxious German. To the right of the room, there were many empty window seats, the best kind in the classroom. Although, there was a boy with his head buried in his arms. You walked towards him and tapped his shoulder. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

He lifted his sleepy head, "Sure."

You sat down beside him as he yawned and stretched his arms about the desk like a sluggish cat after its afternoon nap. The stranger laid his head on the desk, intimidating green eyes never looking away form you. "I'm Heracles ," he said.

You blinked, somewhat shocked that he spoke so slowly and casually. He began to say, "I like cats."

"Cats are nice." You studied him every aspect of him carefully. '_Messy hair, droned expression, slow reaction time...he must be a druggie!'_

"My friend...", he yawned for what seemed like eons, "Kiku loves... cats as well."

You became alert and blush marks ran across your face. "You're f-friends with him?" An enlightened smile made its way on your lips. Heracles did not notice. All he did was gaze right back at you. "How well do you know him?", you asked.

He shrugged, then took his time to inhale. "Pretty well... I was one of the...first people to talk..to him."

"You guys best friends?", you questioned a little too eager. Not only because you felt the need to know more about your crush, but the only two people you ever saw him with were Feliciano, Ludwig, and on occasions Yao.

"Kind of," the Greek had gotten out a blank paper and black gel pen. He was doodling an adorable cat with a gigantic head and puny body. "He showed me...this poem. It's for English...I think."

_'Kiku writing poetry?'_, you flushed a bright tomato red and thought maybe one day, when you and Kiku would be a happy, loving couple, he would read you adoring poems that expressed his burning passion for you. Immediately, you snapped back into reality. The reality where you were to shy to tell Kiku your feelings. _'Why would I think of love poems anyways? I don't even like poetry.'_

You turned your body towards Heracles and propped your arm on the desk. "Do you remember how it went?"

He paused, peering into space like one would do when staring at an optical illusion, squinty eyes and all. "It was a haiku." You huffed, somewhat irritated at his slow and short responded. "How did it go, is what I meant."

"One girl enchants me...", Heracles started with a dreamy tone as you gazed at him in awe, pretending that it was Kiku reciting this haiku. "Beautiful and...unique. Amusing as...well." You exasperated in admiration.

As he finished, the awkward silence came about, looming around you and your new Greek acquaintance. However, Heracles next action was quiet a shock. He asked a dreadful question that made you very tense. "Do you like him?", he said with dull green eyes.

You started to fidget in your chair and your eyes never looked away from the desk. "No. Not at all."

"Oh well I think he likes...someone. I'm not sure yet."

Your eyes grew wide, "Really?"

"Yes. We talk a lot. He says that...I was the nicest person he's met...besides that bastard Sadiq."

"Sadiq...?"

"And I've also heard that...next semester there will be...more foreign students...Since the economy is...so tough."

"Wow," you sighed full of hope, wonder, and excitement, "More foreign people~!"

"Alright!", announced the detention teacher. "Those of you with half hour detentions may leave now."

This caught you by surprise. Turning towards the clock, you realized that you had been talking to Heracles for over thirty minutes. You said your good byes, gave him your cell number and e-mail address then headed out into the hallway.

"Oh, wait..." he realized, while looking at your number, "This whole time...I didn't even ask her for... her name."

* * *

It is now ten o'clock on a Friday night. Unfortunately, partying all night and a stranger's house was not your case. Your case was watching 'Casper' with Alfred and a large bowl of buttery popcorn, just the way he liked it.

"Ehehe...", he clung onto your arm and squeezed it. You knew Alfred for as long as you could remember, however, you never learned why he was terrified of ghost. Maybe you had forgotten momentarily, but as of right now, it was extremely annoying. Especially since you were already in a terrible mood because of the meaningless fight with Arthur. Tino had also made a good point as well.

"Ew! Don't touch me! Go cling onto Matt. He's probably use to it by now."

"I'm right here...", an innocent voice piped up in the darkness. "I've actually been here all along."

The tips of your ears grew hot from embarrassment. "O-oh, my bad." Even his own family forgot about him, just as often as his friends did.

You rose from the squeaky, chocolate colored sofa and stretched your back. "It's getting late," you said, "I'm going to bed."

But Alfred placed his hands on your small shoulders and shook you violently. "B-but _! This movie is insanely scary! And-and it's only ten! On a Friday night! That's way to early to be going to sleep! C'mon, let's watch movies and eat junk food the rest of the night like we use to when we were little!" He tugged and pulled on your T-shirt as you squirmed about the couch.

"Al, let go! This movie is anything but scary, it's a _kid's _movie for crying out loud!" You scolded him quite loudly and escaped from his grasp and adjusted your baggy shirt.

Alfred grabbed a hold of a pillow and hugged it close to his chest for comfort. "Man...", he began, "I was hoping that once you'd come here to live with us, we would all have fun. But all you do is mope and act all...pissy!"

You paused beside the living room door frame, absorbing his words slowly but surely. You remained silent for a small moment, then blurted out, "I have _not _been acting pissy!"

Alfred and Matthew glanced at one another, then nodded in unison. You sighed, shoulders sinking down slowly and frowning at their honest answers. "But it's not my fault!", you rationalized, making them roll their eyes. "I heard so many nice things about your guy's school. I just, I don't know, sort of expected greater?"

"I know, right?", Alfred continued, searching for his bowl of popcorn for more comfort. "But just because we dress in cool uniforms, have love _polygons _in our school and the buildings looks like a freaking castle from Disneyland, doesn't mean there's anything interesting to do. Come on! We. Need. Fun! We need an adventure that is just filled with excitement and bursting and oozing with random fun for everyone!"

His words, his speech and tone, it was almost like he was reading your mind. Either Alfred had super special powers and was an actual super hero rather than regular hero, or he had just read your diary that was hidden under your bed. Which one to believe? "You read my diary, didn't you?"

He smiled and prevented himself from laughing out loud. "Just a little-but that doesn't matter right now! What I'm trying to say is...", Alfred was now standing proudly on the couch, ready to make an announcement. All that was left was some good ol' patriotic background music.

"We can't wait for things anymore! All we ever do is talk, talk, talk! We never take action! I am now declaring an...an...an **operation**! An operation for change. You guys are bored _right_? Well, join me!" He laughed an insane cackle and pushed his glasses towards his face. That laugh only meant one thing, Alfred had a plan and you and Matthew were going to participate against your own will.

The entire world seemed to halt right on it's axis as you hesitated in telling Alfred that he was ridiculous, crazy, etc. But thinking deeply, you came to the conclusion that Arthur's out lash and Tino's short speech actually helped in a way and seemed to foreshadow this current event horribly obvious. All you had ever done was complain and bitch in spite of doing something to cure yourself of boredom. Wasn't this what you wanted? The random outburst that said 'Hey' to escort you out of boredom? That's right, the narrator is using your own words against you.

Tilting your head, you asked, "What kinds of things are included in this operation?" Matthew gasped, surprised that you were even considering any idea thrown by Alfred.

"Lots of things! _First_! We're going to make a _million _friends! Also, we will participate in _every _school activity! Tell me, the hero, your ideas! We can surely do it!"

You turned slowly towards Matthew with a delighted expression, despite his terrified one. "This is going to be fun!", you mouthed to him. Matthew merely shook his head, blond hair and stray curl bouncing.

"So expect us doing a lot of crap! Like joining all the clubs, sports, book fairs, festivals, slumber parties, birthday parties, plays, camping trips, field trips, and more!"

"Oh! We can even better ourselves by eating healthier and getting fit," you added with a crafty grin. The proud American gazed at you with an unfazed face, "No."

Matthew kept quiet all this time, holding Kumajiro, his stuffed polar bear, like a shield to deflect Alfred's nonsense. His twin always, always had impossible ideas and you seemed to enjoy them. Woe is him for having an energetic brother and a silly cousin who yearned for adventure. The 'Operation for Change' plan seemed so illogical and, in other words, dumb to Matthew. He thought to himself, '_Well, I guess doing a lot of activities looks good on college applications. I do want to be more active in school. And maybe people won't forget me as often! But...most of all...', _blush streaks ran across his pale cheeks. He also had hopes in being closer with Katyusha.

Alfred held a hand towards Matthew's face, a sign whether to accept his idea. The shy boy glared at the narrator, '_You make it seem like I have a choice.' _His brother grinned brilliantly, "Haha! Join us!" Matthew nodded, still full of doubt and weighing the pro's and con's, but was nonetheless willing to have a strange adventure.

* * *

Alfred had just clicked the television off and was now waddling inch by inch towards his room. He was proud of his earlier announcement, but could not help but feel a presence behind him, making him pause in fear and become paranoid. He began to hyperventilate, remembering the three ghost from Casper. The terrified blond briskly walked into his twin's room as he was currently stripping off his T-shirt.

"A-Al? What's your problem!", Matthew yelled, which was no louder than one's inside voice. Alfred banged his fist onto Matthew's bare chest, "It's the ghosts! They're after me, stalking me like ninjas, in my own house! _My own house_!", then dropped to the ground, clinging to Matthew's ankles, weeping so un-heroically.

The quieter twin spoke, "So you want to sleep in my bed." His violet eyes twitched, recalling the last time Alfred and he slept in the same bed, resulting him being kicked in the face and then the groin. Alfred was known for being abnormally strong and an extremely aggressive sleeper, mixingthetoo, the outcome was not pretty.

"Yeah! I mean, if it's ok with-"

"No." Matthew nonchalantly blurted.

His brother grew teary-eyed and frowned ridiculously big. Head hung low, he dragged his feet back to the ghastly hallway. As he did this, a stream of light was reflecting in his glasses. The source, your room. '_I forgot! I could sleep in _'s room! It's just her after all, nothing wrong with that!'_

He cracked the door just a tiny bit more to find you mumbling incoherent and maybe even made-up words. A bit startled and amused, he tip-toed to the edge of your bed and crouched next to you. "Are ya awake?"

"Hello Vic Mignogna~, looking...mighty mighty fine~", a half smile spread across your face. Like a bewildered child being dazzled by the simplest toy, Alfred whispered, "That's so cool! I didn't know she could do that."

With his hand on his chin, thinking deeply, Alfred wondered how he could use this to his advantage. He wished to run and retrieve his camera but did not want to miss a moment of this. Your sneaky cousin fell back, trying his best to stop snickering, thinking how fortunate he was for stumbling upon you like this.

He watched you turn your head to the left as your forehead scrunched up. Alfred became curious and confused. But from your lips, escaped the name, "Kiku", along with a soft moan afterwards.

You woke up to Alfred's loud laughter, as he rolled about the floor clutching his sides and nearly tearing up from laughing so hard.

"What do you want?", you glared at him while rubbing your eyes. He took in deep breaths, slowly going back to normal. "Can I sleep with you?", he asked innocently. You blinked at him, not knowing exactly what he was asking. "Oh, um, can I sleep with you..._please_?", he repeated.

At first, you were about to blurt out no. You had heard about how rough Alfred got when he slept. Although, he is also very persistent, never taking no for an answer. Since you were his last resort, he would only pester you the whole night. To save yourself the trouble, you grumbled an okay and scooted closer to the wall, backing far away from Alfred.

He settled his glasses onto the cherry-wood night stand, tussled his hair, and clicked the lamp off. "Good night! Don't let the ghosts posses your body and make you evil so you start killing all of us, which leaves us giving you a very painful exorcism~. Nehehe..." His sentence left you in total shock, staring at the wall with wide, terrified eyes.

* * *

**Val**: DDDD8 After a long hiatus, we're finally back!...**_But is anyone else there_**? XD Ohohoh~ Ironically enough, Vic Mignogna is going to do the voice of Greece. Anyways, I wonder what will happen in the next chapter~? Maybe one of the events America mentioned~? Hohoho~...I'll stop with the squiggly lines now. Cookie to TedTheTalkingPotato for editing half! And who knows, maybe if you review, you'll get a cookie too ... ._. aww, who am I kidding. No one likes virtual cookies.

**Awy:** I like virtual cookies! D: Anyway... thanks all of you who are still reading our stories even though we were gone for so long! Now, is anyone else as upset as I am that a subtitled version of the Hetalia movie isn't out yet? ;-; It breaks my heart to have to wait this long. Aaahhh... T: I'm not sure what else to say. I was never really good with words. Just ideas. Ask Valerie, she'll agree with me! ^-^;; Sooooo once again, a huge thanks to all of you. You all get virtual hot cocoa to go with your virtual cookies! =3


	8. Don't Be A Menacing Fangirl Part I

**Chapter Eight: Don't Be A Menacing Fan-girl While Eating Pocky [Part I]**

***Warning! This chapter is very long for some reason!***

**Where ever there is _, insert your name!**

* * *

A blue jay perched its diminutive blue body on a crooked tree branch near a window. He sang a song; it echoed throughout the neighborhood and sweetly broke the peaceful morning silence. Saturday morning was perfect and beautiful in every way. Matthew thought otherwise.

The wavy-haired blond slowly peeked his head from under his many cozy blankets. He reached for his black socks and rolled them into a ball. Lazily yet effectively, he threw the sock-ball at his window, disturbing and scaring off the bird. The blue jay chirped nonsense as Matthew rolled his violet eyes.

Little did he know the bird was planning a secret plot of vengeance. Birds do that, you know.

"Maple," he mumbled, "That bird never let's me sleep on Saturdays." A now half awake Matthew began to gaze upon the Canadian Flag that was pinned above his bed. He dreamed of one day living in Canada, despite his brother's remarks about how America and Canada were very similar, and how Canada should just become apart of America since America was so awesome.

_'Relax Matt, relax,'_ he told his agitated self, _'He's just talking about a country...not you.'_

A thought came across his mind, making him groan.

"Al's party is today. Luckily I told my mom about that yesterday night. Oh no, he probably invited I-Ivan." He felt his stomach turn inside out; just thinking about the Russian made him feel sick to the pit of his empty stomach. At least Ivan's little sister, Natalia, wasn't stalking him. Now _she _was insane in the membrane.

Matthew literally rolled out of bed, like a soccer ball rolling down a steep hill, and slipped into his dark blue robe. He wandered into the kitchen with bed-head, wanting to retrieve the one thing that would always brighten up his day. And as he walked around the house, he chanted, "I love maple. I love maple, it makes me a happy Mattie~. I am happy, I am happy- lalalalala~", like a silly sleepy head. That bird didn't fully wake him up.

* * *

Staring intensely at the white wall, Alfred was starting to think that sleeping in your room was a bad idea. The supposed hero wondered why you were hugging him so tightly. He clenched his teeth and gulped from the pain you caused him with your death grip. How he just wanted to shove a hand on your face, push you off the bed, and slam a pillow on your head.

But that was too violent. A hero never did villainous actions like that.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder what kinds of nightmares were occurring inside your dreamland that made you squeeze the air out of his lungs, causing him to turn various colors from golf grass green to Barney purple.

"AURGH, I can't breathe!" He desparetly wanted out, so he slapped your hands that were firmly placed around his waist.

"Mmh?", you sighed with drowsy eyes, unaware of the situation. It only took about two seconds for you to wake up and smell the coffee. You and Alfred in a bed together did not sound good to anyone. Maybe the fangirls, but let's not get into that topic. You gasped dramatically and scrambled about the bed, kicking him off immediately.

As much as he clawed and pulled at the sheets for dear life, it was no use. "Hero down! Hero down!" He kicked his legs in the air and fell onto the ground.

"Geez!" he exclaimed while rubbing his bottom. Squinting his blue eyes, Alfred crawled towards your nightstand and found his glasses.

You huffed and glared to your right. _'I wasn't just hugging him was I? No. Of course not. That's gross. And I was sleeping, so it doesn't count.'_

He smiled brightly and shouted, "Morning sunshine!"

You blinked widely, thinking that maybe Alfred fell down too hard and suffered slight brain damage. _'Typical Alfred, incapable of reading the atmosphere. B-but, carpet floors can't do that...can they?',_ you wondered.

"Morning to you too."

"Your not a morning person, are you?", he frowned.

You stared into space nonchalantly, "Give me a moment." You held up your index finger and nodded slightly; he tilted his head in confusion. Raising your arms and arching your back, you yawned for a full minute. Since contagious yawing is so contagious (just reading it makes one yawn), this also made Alfred yawn for a while.

"You wanna head down stairs for breakfast?", he said in between more yawns. You eagerly nodded and headed down to the kitchen with Alfred in a yawning frenzy.

* * *

At eight-thirty in the morning, the atmosphere in the Jones household was surprisingly rushed and busy. Today, which is the first Saturday in the lovely month of December (in case the reader forgets), your mom and Alfred's parents were going to hit the casinos for the heck of it.

As the adults hustled and bustled around the house, you, Alfred, and Matthew were leisurly sitting at the rectangular kitchen table. The three of you enjoyed breakfast and watched the 'entertainment' run around the house like a couple of headless chickens.

Aunt Annabelle hopped on one foot, then the other, waiting on her disorganized husband and even more disorganized sister-in-law.

"Hurry! Hurry! We haven't all day!", she impatiently shouted to either one.

"Be patient, Liberty Bell!", Uncle Sam shouted, his lips turning into a smirk. Her face slightly reddened and she scolded him for using the nickname.

"Liberty Bell?", you curiously echoed while munching on the strangest bowl of cereal anyone had ever seen. Cinnamon Toast Crunch, banana pieces, and bits of Kit-Kats bars all floating together in the same bowl of milk, a truly appetizing meal to start the day!

Matthew answered, "That's what dad calls mom at times. She gets embarrassed though." Sadly, you were unaware that he was sitting by your side. But after he repeated himself for the tenth time, you commented, "Pet names are the worst. Especially with couples."

An odd voice lingered in the kitchen, frightening you terribly for you knew exactly who it belonged to. Two arms closed in on you, wrapping you in a warm embrace. "Muffin! Don't miss mommy _too _much, kay!"

"M-mom! I'll be perfectly fine." Though, the loving mother couldn't bring herself to think her daughter would ever be fine without her. So she cuddled you tighter and blurted out even more nicknames.

Alfred snickered, "Hehehe, you're a moofin," then proceeded to eat his chocolate chip moofin. "You taste awful, _!"

Lucy turn towards Alfred with a silly smile. "Oh! Don't miss me either, _Cowboy_!"

He choked on his cereal and viciously banged his fist on the well polished, wooden table. _'That sounds somewhat sexual!'_, he wanted to say but could not bring himself to tell his elder this.

"And _Maple-Cakes_~!", she tackled Matthew, nearly touching that stray curl on his head.

"Okay, stop suffocating the kids!", Annabelle demanded, she stomped her foot, clearly showing that she was frustrated. She had no other choice but to drag Lucy by the ear and forcefully shove her sister-in-law into the van. Looks like someone was ready to let the dogs out in Vegas.

Alfred ran towards the front door that was left ajar. After seeing the mini-van run off into the distance until it was only a dark blue speck, the jovial American's ego was pumped and energized.

"C'mon guys!", Alfred cheered with opens arms and a grin, "We have to get ready for the party!"

"A-are we really going through with this?", Matthew questioned, finishing the last of his fluffy pancakes.

His twin picked up his bomber jacket from the living room sofa and threw it over his pajamas. "Of course, bro! Hurry up, you guys are slow-pokes."

"Let us finish our breakfast," you commented back, slothfully moving a spoonful of the bizarre mixture of candy, fruit, and cereal into your mouth. "We actually like to enjoy our food."

Alfred stepped forward calmly; every motion and movement of his was cool aswell as swift. Then he leaned over the table and daringly inhaled both your's and Matthew's meals in a heartbeat. He said something inaudible, for his mouth was full of food, and jerked his thumb towards the front door.

You and Matthew stared at the empty plates as if they had preformed a mind boggling magic trick.

"I BLINKED," you bawled in terror. "How did you do that! I blinked! And my food vanished!"

"_, I think we should go," Matthew said in his delicate voice. Alfred raced outside as Matthew voluntarily searched for your jacket. "_?"

You were still seated at the kitchen table, repeating, "I blinked...I blinked...and it disappeared."

"Don't worry, the shock will only last for a couple of minutes," Matthew reassured you. The blond with the stray curl settled the jacket over your shoulders and escorted your immobilized body to where Alfred was.

After a short, uninteresting, five minute walk to a local grocery store, your trio parted ways as soon as they entered the store. Matthew ran into the aisles in search of maple and the last time you saw Alfred, he was zooming about the store in a shopping cart, racing about carelessly.

You sighed, _'I guess that leaves me to do the shopping. They better not complain that all there is to eat is chips and Pocky.'_

You grabbed a basket and decided to wander around the vast store, admiring the eccentric people all around. There was always strange people whenever you went shopping.

While making your way to the chips aisle, you could clearly hear Alfred screaming 'Whee!'.

Still walking, you spotted him in the frozen food section that was directly in front of you. _'Oh! Maybe he's finally going to help me! Please, please! I can't do this on my own!'_

You waited for Alfred, watching him run his hands through his hair, adjusting his bomber jacket and glasses, and once again, grooming his hair.

_'Oh...'_, you realized that he was just looking at his reflection in the glass doors. Shaking your head, you continued walking. _'Pfft, conceited hero.'_

Arriving at the chips and cookies aisle, it wasn't a total shock to see a half full bag of broken Lays at such a high price. Though, you still managed to die a little on the inside. Glaring at the bag, you thought, _'What a rip off!'_, and shoved two bags into the basket. Then, your bitter old lady like attitude switched to hyper little kid as you spied with your little eye a vibrant red box of Pocky.

You jolted and dashed for the Japanese treat with an idiotic smile. For sweets in general you automatically turned into a big softie, but Pocky was your true kryptonite; just like Alfred's is hamburgers and Matthew's is maple syrup.

You felt accomplished and happily placed three boxes in the basket hanging from your arm. Although, turning around, the accomplished feeling drained from your body as a familiar figure came into sight.

A short, dark-haired boy wearing a burgundy article of clothing was scanning the wide assortment of soy sauces occupying the shelf infront of him. Sure, it could have been anybody, but not just anybody had that same expression. That apathetic expression that sat on his face; you immediately knew who it was. And it terrified you greatly.

_'Agh! It's-it's Kiku!'_, your body stiffened with terror and embarrassment. You held the Pocky box in your hand close to your chest. It was pure irony that Kiku had come to the same store, the same aisle, and was now only a mere few feet away from you. But if one thinks deeply into the situation, was it irony or dare I say, destiny? Insert Francis' creepy laugh.

_'Y-you know...I think we need some soy sauce, too,' _you easily convinced yourself. _'But because I want it. Not so I can...get closer.' _You inched your way to the soy sauces, picked a random bottle, and because you were extremely nervous, you began to peel away the label.

_'What am I doing...I bet he doesn't even notice that I'm right next to him! He hardly notices anything about me. I should give up and just be friends with him.' _You shrugged off the melancholy feeling and began to place the bottle back in its place. However, you couldn't help but notice that he was staring right at you.

You were enraptured by his intimidating, dull dark-brown eyes. Well, entraptured and (for lack of a better word) scared shitless "Hi Kiku," you uttered while trying to avoid any eye contact; his eyes were piercing into your soul.

"Li!", a nearby voice bounced aimlessly in the store. "Li! Aiyah, I can't believe I lost a person-aru. Liiiiiiii, where are you-aru?" Yao, with his usual well tended ponytail, entered the aisle. His worried face lit up magnificantly as he saw who he was searching for.

"Ohhh, _, what a coincedence-aru!" Yao placed a firm hand on his Li's left shoulder, eventhough he seemed annoyed with Yao's actions.

"_, this is Li-aru. He's my cousin from Hong Kong and he's going to live with me-aru! He just arrived today-aru." The friendly Chinese boy continued to ramble on about his cousin, much to Li's dislike of being the center of attention.

Suddenly, it was one of those thoughtless moments where you think what you meant to say aloud, and say aloud what you meant to think.

_'Oh, so you're Li?'_, you titled your head and thought (key word being thought). _'Funny, you look so much like Kiku.'_

"Why do you look like Kiku!", you hollered, then earned disturbed glances from both Asians.

You quickly covered your mouth and mumbled an apology. However, the two continued to stare and you could of sworn they were speaking in another language to each other. _'Damn it! I'm such an idiot!'_, you thought and wished for a distraction.

The sound of shoes running against tile wrang in your ears. Rushing into the aisle was another familiar face and a fresh, new one. Both seemed shocked by your presence.

"Yao-kun, is everything okay?", asked Kiku, carrying a plastic grey basket filled with loads of salty snacks. He was sporting casual jeans and a plain hoodie, and let's not forget about his anime hats; today's was a Pikachu hat.

Following behind him was a rather pretty girl in a strange pink article of clothing and lengthy white skirt. She stroked her brown hair nervously and the stray strand of hair completed her adorable appearance.

"We're all fine, Kiku!" Yao nodded in Kiku's direction. "Nothing is wro-"

And of course, just as Yao was stating this, Alfred randomly appeared in the scene riding upon the shopping cart like it was his mighty grey stallion and he was the hero. "Yo!", he greeted everyone. "Hey _, we better get going, Francis is waiting outside the house and he's freezing his butt off! Hahaha!"

Yao laid a finger over his lips then asked Alfred, "Where is...the other one-aru? The one that looks like you-aru."

The American scratched his head, thinkingly deeply. He snapped his fingers and came to a conclusion. "Oh, Mattie! I saw him spinning around the store with a bottle of maple."

Two aisles to the left, Matthew was wearing a ditzy smile, twirling and whirling like a merry-go-round with his maple bottle. He was also singing adoring songs to it. "I can't see me lovin' nobody but you for all my life~!", he sung merrily. Matthew kept twirling and twirling and suddenly twirled into the same aisle everyone else was in.

"W-were having a party," you directed to the dazed group; all of their eyes were on Matthew and his loved one. "You're welcome to come if you want."

Alfred linked arms with his twin and walked towards a register with you trailing behind. Your trio nosily made its way to the cashier, successfully not throwing anymore junk food into the basket.

Meimei, with her sweet smile, nudged an oblivious Kiku with over-sized pink sleeves. "That's _?", she whispered into his ear. He briefly nodded and she placed her sleeves over her mouth to prevent from giggling uncontrollably. "I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself. Well, she certainly is...", Meimei frowned and tapped her lower lip, trying to find the right wording. Kiku blushed slightly and shifted the heavy basket to his other hand.

"Your so weak, _!"

"I keep telling you, it won't open!"

The two relatives, including Li and Yao, turned their heads towards the entrance where all the chaos was coming from.

You were pushing the glass entrance door with all your might, but the darn thing would not budge. The Asians, passing by costumers, and even the employees cocked their eye-brows and scoffed at you, thinking why you did not realize the bold letters literally in your face that clearly read 'PULL'.

"Lemme try!", offered Alfred with a cocky tone. He settled down the plastic grocery bags and also attempted to push open the door. Matthew, who was usually the rational one in the group, would of easily solved this problem if he hadn't been distracted by his beloved maple.

Back to Meimei, who was now biting her thumb and slowly turning her head towards Kiku; she shot another smile at him and laughed uneasily. He understood her loss of words, because he too could not find a way to describe the scene without being fairly rude.

Even though he was a bit naive himself, having done these ridiculous actions once or twice before, but no one had to know that right now.

* * *

"Love, love me do. You know I love you. I'll always be true. So pleaaassseeee, love me do," sang Arthur for no apparent reason. Lying on his tidy bed, his feet briefly kicked the air. His bushy eye-brows narrowed in concentration as he mumbled more lyrics. "Oh! This piece goes here, and...yes! Finished!"

Arthur sat up with a crafty smirk and admired his master piece. It took him only a few hours to finish the five hundred piece, dragon puzzle that he bought earlier today. And to his relief, it was extremely cheap.

"And it glows in the dark, too!" And it glows in the dark too. Now ain't that shizzy?

"It's simply amazing." He hurriedly jumped off his bed, walked over to the window, and closed the blinds. "Yes! Now it's truly a master piece." The accomplished Brit sighed, opened the blinds once again, and checked his wrist-watch. "I should be getting ready for Alfred's party-", just as he was thinking this aloud, he was interrupted by his cell phone vibrating and glowing.

Without even checking to see who it was, because he automatically assumed it was Alfred; Arthur answered in an annoyed tone, "Ello?"

He was expecting a peppy voice saying in between laughs 'Ha-ha! Your accent makes me laugh!', or even a certain male's seductive voice greeting him. His emerald green eyes widen greatly at the strange voice; it was seductive as well, but it was obviously not Francis. Though, they certainly had his train of thought. This person told him sexual nonsense that made him blush and become flustered.

Arthur gritted his teeth and managed to calmly reply with, "P-pardon me, but I think you have the wrong number," rather than blurt out vulgarism mindlessly. He was a gentleman after all, and a British one at that.

"Oh-oh, but Arthur! Your eye-brows! They're so...so...UNF!" His face became unfazed; this person had crossed the line. Arthur grew tired and irritated, so he thought of a brilliant comeback, maybe the best comeback ever thought of in the history of comebacks!

"I'm sorry, but I already like someone." Yup, a truly brilliant idea.

There was an eerie type of silence between the two. _'Finally, they shut up,' _Arthur thought while running a hand through his messy locks of blond hair, exasperated._ 'Did they hang up?', _he continued to wonder.

"Arty! Who is it! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Alfred you _imbécile! _Now he knows it's us!"

_'Blast all! It's those two idiots!'_ Arthur pulled at his hair, regretting his actions, looks like his brilliant comeback back-fired. _'Now Alfred, and Francis are going to tell the whole bloody school! Then rumors will up rise and haunt me for the rest of the year! And they'll enjoy every bit of my suffering! Those wankers!'_

He answered with a booming, "Ha!" that made the arguing on the other side of the phone simmer down. "I knew it was you guys all along! You can't fool me."

Arthur could hear Francis sigh, "Of course, even our brains can't match up to your _amazing intelligence! __Au revoir _my love! I'm hoping to see you at Alfred's house. Ha-ha!"

Francis hung up with a chuckle, that same perverted sounding chuckle as always. Arthur didn't mind it though. In his head, thoughts raced about endlessly, thinking as to what evil plot Francis and Alfred were planning for him at the party. With a crooked smile and a stiff body, he laughed unnaturally, certainly a scary sight to witness. His mind was very cluttered, to the point where it slammed onto his bed, landing on top of his glow in the dark master piece that instantly fell into bits and pieces once again.

"I hate my friends."

He says that, but we all know he loves them.

* * *

Alfred crashed onto the couch with a bag of chips, nearly spilling its contents everywhere. But it wouldn't matter if he did because the living room floor was already covered in candy wrappers, doughnut boxes, Pocky boxes, marshmallow bags and one liter soda bottles.

He thought aloud, "Ahaha! Arthur has a crush! I should do some good snooping and find out who it is." He watched you and Matthew battle in a game of Super Smash Brothers Brawl; you being Link and Matthew being Pit.

"Can't you just let him have privacy?", you snapped back while pausing the game; Link was in mid-air, about to use his smash power on Pit.

Alfred grabbed a handful of Lays and waved his hand in disinterest at you, "Forget you, _wet blanket_!"

Francis sauntered into the living room with a smirk and a massive green bowl of candy that was literally overflowing. He settled it onto the coffee table, observing you and Matthew play, although, his attention was more towards Matthew. Sure, Francis thought you were cute, but there was something about your cousin that intrigued him even more. It was probably the fact that Matthew was surpassingly innocent and shy (the fact that he didn't have a feisty mouth like you counts, too).

_'Aww, just look at him!'_ The French boy looked at Matthew with adoring, sparkly eyes. Really, his eyes transformed into stars in a split second. _'The way he sticks his tongue out while concentrating is too cute for words!' _Francis' eyes widen a bit, realizing that the other wavy-haired blond was doing so poorly in the game. He raised his hand and proclaimed, "After Matthew dies, I get to play!"

Matthew turned around in shock, "W-what? I'm not going to die soon. I have five (now four) lives left."

"No way!", Alfred said with a mouth full of chips, "I'm playing next!"

"But I am your guest!", Francis shouted with a tone dripping with sassiness.

Matthew ignored the two and continued playing the game. Then, only a minute later, you had defeated him easily. Alfred and Francis paused the fighting and eyed the Wiimote eagerly. They both dashed and scrambled for it, almost butting heads for the sake of the Wiimote. You watched and wondered if they were seriously fighting for it, or Francis just wanted Alfred on top of him. Either way, it was amusing.

On cue, the doorbell wrung the classic sound of _ding-dong_. Alfred jumped up from the struggle and sang, "Pizza! Pizza!", as he raced to the front door.

"Who ordered pizza?", you questioned, standing up and abandoning your controller.

"I did~! Before I called Arthur with my lovely woman voice," Francis rolled onto his stomach and snatched the controller, ready to kick Alfred's proud, America butt.

Alfred turned the golden door knob and had high hopes that four steaming hot pizzas waited for him on the other side. His mouth was already watering and stomach was grumbling for food. The once overly happy smile on his face dropped as he saw not a pizza man carrying thin boxes, but a Japanese boy carrying a whole watermelon.

"Aww guys!", he shouted back to his friends, disappointed. "It's _just_ Kiku!"

Walking in the bitter Winter winds caused Kiku's cheeks to glow with a rosy hue that matched his Pikachu hat very well. Tense air circled him as he stood awkwardly straight. And at first glance, one would think that he would be weighed down by the massive watermelon because of his tiny frame.

"Make yourself at home, my Asian buddy!", Alfred slapped him on the back and took the watermelon into the kitchen. Kiku did as he was told, but hesitated in movement.

"Should I take my shoes off?", he questioned.

"Yeah! Just make sure you have your good socks on! Hahaha," Alfred teased in his reply.

Though it was meant to be taken as a joke, Kiku began to look downward. _'I-I did not even bother to check! What if they are dirty. Oh no. Everyone will notice and they will say things. What have I gotten myself into!'_ He was becoming self-conscious over something perfectly normal: his socks. ___'They're clean,'_ he determined. _'They're clean.'_

"Kiku!", you called, making him snap out the whirlwind of worrying thoughts (over socks). "Sit, sit, I need at ask you something."

Steadily, passing over the sticky trash, he sat by your side on the couch. As you began to stutter here and there, Kiku's dark-brown eyes almost popped out of his head. _'The bottom of my socks are worn-out! I am foolish!'_

You poked his left shoulder. "Are you...alright?", you asked apprehensively. All he was doing was staring into the oblivion for five minutes. Then again, that's all he ever really did.

"Ah yes. Go on _-san." You heaved a sigh and attempted to continue on.

"O-okay, so I was wondering if..."

_'She's very close to me,'_ he realized, looking at your knee and his knee briefly touching as a faint blush rose to his cheeks. _'I'm curious as to what she has to say.'_ He studied you carefully; the anxious rocking back and forth, repetition in sentences, and the way you interrupted your own sentences with the word 'like'. It only meant one thing and Kiku was taken aback by his conclusion. _'M-maybe she is trying to confess her feelings to me! O-of course! This happens all the time in anime.' _

"Is there any chance that...", you grabbed a giant lollipop from the massive green bowl to easy your nerves. Kiku listened impatiently, completely forgetting about his (not really) dirty socks. He couldn't believe it, his heart rate accelerated rapidly and he was so elated to be able to finally express his feelings for you, too.

The moment he had been waiting for came at last, you finally blurted out the question.

"Is there a Taco Bell in Japan?"

Kiku clenched his fist in excitement and answered with a burst of energy, "Yes!" Then it struck him. Struck him GOOD. "W-wait, excuse me?"

You smiled brightly, "Tino and I've been wondering this for months. Then I got everyone here wondering the same thing." Matthew and Francis nodded, never looking away from the flashing screen. For once, Matthew was winning and he would not let your silliness take this small victory away from him.

"I'm...not sure," Kiku said in a shaky tone, now lying sideways on the couch, extremely abashed. His conscious scolded him with the word 'Improper!' over and over again while you helped yourself to more candy.

"Would you like some before I eat it all?", you offered, but he merely shook his. A minute or two later, he decided to grab a lollipop as well; comfort food is very comforting.

"Alfred-san," Kiku started to say, but was abruptly cut off by Matthew correcting him. "Matthew-san, can you turn down the volume? It's hurting my head."

As he did so, Alfred entered the living room with a tin full of cookies in hand. He rested the tin on Kiku's head, "Hahaha! You're like an old man!" Quickly changing the subject, your cousin asked you, "Toris is coming, right?"

You agreed instantly. "Yup. I just texted him. He says he's really glad to come over and hang out with you again."

Soon afterward, the door bell wrung once more and Alfred sprung into action. He scurried towards the door, enthusiastic about pizza, and was nonetheless upset. "Aww, it's _just _Arthur!"

"You git! Inviting me over then insulting my presence." The yellow-haired boy angrily entered the house, now getting a full view upon the vast sea of trash across the floor. "Every time I come here, it's such a pig stye!"

"Ohoho, Arthur," Francis slung an arm around his friend, also gazing at the 'sea'. "There is no need for that holier-than-thou attitude here! It's a party, relax."

Stepping aside, Arthur interrupted, "Speaking of which." He glanced at Francis, who was making kissy faces, then at Alfred, the one stuffing his face with cookies. His eyes trailed over to you, surprisingly the only girl in the house and the only one who was texting, and Kiku, the one who looked like he was about to implode from being so tense.

_'Why is there a controller floating?'_, noted Arthur while rubbing his eyes. _'No wait, that's Matthew sitting on the floor. Yes, I remembered his name!'_

The American began to ask with a mouthful of food, "Arty, what's up?"

Arthur huffed and was cracking his right fist. "You invited the whole school and only three people showed up, that's what."

"No, four. Toris is coming", you added, taking a cookie from the tin that was apparently still on Kiku's head.

"Well, all in all, Alfred," the British boy tilted his head and grinned almost impishly, "your party has failed, kudos."

The host of the party laughed childishly and rebutted with, "No it didn't. I never fail!"

"Really? How so?" Arthur crossed his arms and waited for a reply from Alfred, as did everyone else with their questionable stares.

But Alfred, being immue to embarrassment and such, felt no pressure for a rushed reply. He only did what he did best, and that my dear reader is improvising. "Because...it's a...different kind of party." He eased his way to the solution, earning even more dear-in-the-headlights gazes. The light-bulb floating aimlessly above his head lit up.

"IT'S A SLUMBER PARTY!"

When he said this, his words echoed endlessly; a bullet of shock with a dash of surprise ran through the minds of everyone. On the contrary to his conspicuous confusion, Alfred's guest were frozen in their positions. Well, except for your eyes, they were twitching a lot.

Luckily, the Pizza Hut man arrived to break the tension. The most energetic blond went for the door, "Pizza! Pizzaaaa-AGH!" He fell to the floor, sapphire eyes glued onto the tall figure in the door way.

"Good evening everyone. It's very cold today, _da_?" Ivan cheerfully said, holding four thin boxes and wearing a black cap that read Pizza Hut. How Ivan had obtained these items, the world will never know.

You stared at the Russian for a while, noticing a pair of binoculars hung from his neck loosely. "What are those for Ivan?"

The mighty Russian removed a leaf from his silver hair. "I was thinking that we could all look at the stars, _da_?"

Alfred remained on the ground, looking at Ivan in disbelief. The fact that the steaming, hot pizzas had arrived was appealing, but Ivan's presence was a different story. Alfred blinked, "I-I don't remember giving you a flyer."

The silver-haired boy shrugged and flattened his messy hair with his large, square hands. "They were all over the school and I couldn't help myself. The colors made me feel all...warm and fuzzy."

Your cousin was now standing properly, rubbing the back of his blond head unsurely. "Well, the more the merrier, I guess," he decided with a sly grin.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, recalling Alfred's declaration of a sleepover. "Alfred...", he exasperated, "You can't just announce something like that so sudden-!"

Shoving a handful of marshmallows down the other's throat, Alfred managed to silence his yapping friend. The author will have you know it was for _everyone's_ sake and not just for comical purposes.

"Now, if all you guys don't mind- which ya'll won't- everyone, go get your things! Hahaha! Then the wild rumpus will begin!"

And thus begins the first misadventure of Alfred's Operation Change; a wonderful sleepover including one spontaneous American, a magic believing English boy, a promiscuous Frenchie, one 'big-boned' Russian, a wannabe Canadian, a Japanese otaku, and lastly yourself. Huzzah.

* * *

Despite how rudely Alfred shooed his three guests out of his house like unwanted flies, they did as they were expected to. Ivan was the only person who did not budge. On account: One, he didn't want to return to the cold weather and two, for some bizarre reason he already had a bag full of his necessitites. Creepy much?

Half an hour of uncomfortable stillness with Ivan and Alfred flew by (gratefully) and the guests returned to the sleepover. Arthur was the latter of the bunch; he didn't say why he was late . . . but the rest of us can and will assume he searched frantically for his fanciest pair of pajamas. He is British, and the British are the best in everything, even in sleepwear, ESPECIALLY in sleepwear.

"Sod off, narrator," he remarked with full on sass, turning the golden doorknob to enter the sleepover. Just then, a fanatical Alfred attacked the snarky boy with a pillow. Arthur fell backwards. _'Ngh! I deserved that. I deserved that.'_

"Yo, Arty! You're just in time for the game we're gonna play!"

Arthur closed the door and glanced at everyone with suspicion. Francis had already prank called him (which almost caused Arthur to confirmed that he had a crush on someone) what more could they do to embarrass him?

"Don't 'Yo, Arty' me! And what game? Don't tell me it's something childish like pin the tail on the donkey."

"No, no, no," Francis kindly interrupted, placing a hand on the petite blond's shoulder. "We decided to play a little game. The kissing game. Each of us draw a piece of paper with a number- see, look here -and who ever draws number one is the king. The king gets to decide what two numbers kiss and, specifically, what type of kiss." The intriguing French boy was already smiling deviously. "It just so happens that I'm number one~."

"And I drew a number for you, comrade," Ivan joyfully added, handing the crumpled paper piece to its rightful (and unfortunate) owner.

"Francis-san called out your number...", Kiku contiuned on for Francis, though he did not seem very enthusiastic, "and _-san's number."

Alfred viciously shook his best friend by the shoulders, "And you guys gotta do it _right here_! _Right now_!"

You swallowed hard. I mean really hard; so hard that it actually made a sound effect. _'Oh no,'_ you bit your bottom lip. _'Sharing my first with the person I dislike most...This is the stupidest form of irony **ever**!'_

_'There's no way I'm going to share this...this momentous experience with her!' _Arthur was staring down at his number, steadily tapping his fingertips against his thigh. He paused suddenly and raised his head. Emerald eyes met up with your situation: Alfred and Francis bothering you from both sides, coaxing you to go on with the game.

_'I guess I should have some fun. God forbid I should act (as Alfred would say) uptight every second. (That bloody git!) Ah, nutburgers, it's only a kiss after all, and nothing more.'_

Francis opened his arms widely and interjected with great passion, "You two must French-kiss!"

_'OH BLOW ME!'_, Arthur could not help but curse the world! Oh, how unfortunate he was to forcefully kiss you ...out of all the six other people in the room, it HAD to be you.

_'Okay, okay! He doesn't like me, I get it! Yeesh..'_, you grumbled.

"Why a French Kiss!", the inexperienced British boy snarled at his long-time enemy.

Francis flipped his golden locks and ran a slender finger across his right eyebrow. "Because the French are amazing lovers. What better way to express one's love than in the French way?"

Kiku thought of a comeback, but thought against it. He decided to pass time by sitting patiently and draw on some random paper he found on the floor.

"Adding the word French to anything makes it sound sexual," concluded Arthur, pouting. "French kiss, French lingerie, French maid..."

Kiku settled his pencil on the carpet ground, _'That's what I was about to say.'_

"French toast?", you finished questionably.

"Arthur, _," Alfred began to say in a calm, understanding voice, "If you two don't want to do this, it's alright. It's just a game anyways."

Smiles of relief grew on you lips as well as Arthur's and the room was filled with nervous laughs, too.

"That's great!", you blurted out.

"I'll say. That was a splendid idea Alfred, thank you."

And it was at this peaceful moment, that Alfred decided to place his hand behind your head, place his other hand behind Arthur's, and bring the two together to form a surprising kiss between you and your enemy Arthur.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Va**l: Part II (pronounced eye-eye if you can't read roman numbers) will come out soon. Yes, it will. Possibly towards the end of this month. Originally, this was meant to be one large chapter rather than a two parter. The reason I did this is because: 1) Reading a long chapter is very troublesome and time consuming 2) I was getting annoyed that I haven't updated in so many months! So, would you look at that? A sleep over with some of the countries, and you are the only girl. Talk about scandalous! It looks like England (Arthur) didn't seem so fond of the kissing game. Woe is him. You've met Hong Kong (Li) and Taiwan (Meimei) in one scene! And what's this? Japan (Kiku) has feelings for you? Gasp.

That's it for this chapter. Remember to review! Requests are welcome as well.


	9. The Teaser Chapter

**Chapter Ten: Don't Be A Menacing Fan-girl While Eating Pocky [Part II; Teaser]**

**Wherever there is _, insert your name! Enjoy:)**

* * *

Your first kiss was too quick, too brief to even detect its decency. As your lips lightly touched Arthur's, the world halted on its axis for one small moment. Everyone in the room, besides Alfred, had felt that uneasy disturbance. It was as if someone had been pimp-slapped in the face and everyone who saw felt that strange daunt in their stomachs. Yeah, it was kind of like that. There were no bells, stars, or fireworks sparking out of your chest. It was, to put it simply, awkward.

Thankfully, the one who caused this incident also interrupted the moment.

"Nehehe, this is _sooo _going on my Twitter," Alfred teased while taking a picture and most likely putting said picture on his Twitter. "Just imagine the Tweets on this baby, scandalous!"

The outraged Brit's lips abruptly parted from your's, which created a soft smacking noise that only you heard. "Why you litte!" He lunged at Alfred, not knowing what to do exactly but knew that he had to attack him. "Stop tweeting! No one wants to know what you're doing every minute anyways!"

Alfred easily pushed Arthur's messy golden head downward. Naturally, the stronger-built blond laughed. The two besties playfully fought in the background, crashed onto the comfy living room floor and punched each other like real men (because real men become real touchy when they fight, just like in Brokeback Mountain).

Ivan stared at the sight for a while. Disturbed and flabbergasted, he thought it was best to ignore them.

"We should play another game," he suggested, making his way into the living room.

Matthew, smashing the buttons of his Wii-mote contently, was well aware of Ivan's actions. _'Please don't sit next to me. Please don't sit next to me!' _he pleaded desperately in his mind.

The beanstalk of a Russian sat criss-cross apple sauce to Matthew's right. "_Privet _comrade Matvey," he said rather suggestively, practically breathing on him.

"H-hey you..." Matthew meekly greeted.

You stood dumbfounded in the middle of the strange fiasco: watching two boys wrestle, Ivan creep out poor Matthew, and now out of the blue, Francis began to pester Kiku over his chibi sketch that he had been working on this whole time. Despite your desire to punch Francis in the face, you wondered how today's events would play out. Alfred _did _just spontaneously declare that this party was officially a sleepover only an hour or two ago. And of course, games like 'The Kissing Game' or 'Truth or Dare' were bound to be played against everyone's will and for Alfred's entertainment. But as of right now, no progress was being made and the sleep-over seemed like a futile attempt for Operation Change.

_'This is going to be a big waste of time. Are we just going to sit around the living room choking each other out until midnight?'_

With a stern face, you briskly made a bee line in Alfred's direction. At first, you hesitated; just the sight of their "manly" positions made you feel awkward (and slight pity for Arthur). Finally you tapped your cousin's broad shoulders with an impatient index finger.

Alfred managed to put his British friend in a marvelous head-lock. By the look on Arthur's face, and the drool seeping from his mouth, you assumed he was suffocating and possibly about to black-out within the next minute.

"Stop cupcaking with him, Al. You're the host of this sleepover!" you scolded.

The now aggressive American tightened his arm and questioned with his obnoxious attitude, "Cupcaking? **I wish**!"

Your eye spazed out, to the point where it looked as if you were winking uncontrollably. "I-idiot, do you even know what cupcaking _means_?"

"Where you..." his grip on Arthur's neck loosened, "make...delicious tiny cakes...in paper cups...?" Clear blue eyes darted at you, then to every other guest looking for reassurance in his innocent answer.

Francis stopped molesting Kiku to reply. "Pish-posh! Cupcaking is the sweet act of being touch feely~." Using the closest object within his reach, the Frenchie used Kiku as an example. He groped almost every inch of the Japanese boy's upper body, especially his hair.

"My body is n-not an object!" Kiku hollered, his usual pale self changed to a bright crimson.

Swiftly moving behind Francis, you angrily kicked his Popliteal Fossa.

Now, for those of you who don't know (which is basically everyone), the Popliteal Fossa is not an euphemism for his "vital region" nor is it a name of a tropical bird. It's a name of a rather boring part of the body, the back of one's knee.

And for those of you who do know: yey? You can haz cheeseburger for a reward, I guess.

"MY LEG!" Francis groaned and rubbed the throbbing spot. Little did anyone know, your action created a very fortunate chain reaction.

Since Francis was now in severe pain, Kiku was free from the Frenchie's lusty clutches. Being unbalanced as well as confused, he stumbled onto the floor like a drunkard on the street. The image (that he had been holding since the last chapter) slipped out of his dainty pale hands then drifted gently away from its owner and landed faced-down before Alfred, who was now prodding Arthur's cheek.

The white sheet against the carpet was bait on a hook to Alfred's attention, which played the role of the eager, curious fish. He approached the object cautiously as everyone else was either arguing, being pestered, or in Arthur's case, passed out in the corner on the living room.

Alfred flipped the sheet revealing a sketchy chibi character with a rather tsundere-like facial expression. The American blinked his bright blue eyes twice. He examined the bold features and stylish green eyes.

"It's Arty!" However, the one feature that defined the short-tempered boy wasn't shown.

Alfred peered into space, the wheels of his mind turned and almost reached a conclusion. He glanced at the drawing, then to an unconscious Arthur who was still drooling gallons and, of course, dreaming of trolls, unicorns, and other magical-what-knots that occurred in his Narinia-like Lalaland.

_'What's missing from this drawing?'_ thought Alfred. He looked back and forth from the picture to his friend to find was was missing. Sketch, Arthur, sketch, Arthur, drawing, Arty, drawing, Arty.

EYEBROWS! The one characteristic that made Arthur stand out from all the rest was missing!

Alfred was struck with an epiphany for the best party game.

He dashed towards his room and abandoned the living room. Then jovial blond bounced back into the scene with two thick strips of fuzzy black material.

"Everyone!" he announced. "We are about to play..." He called out Arthur's name for a drum roll, but completely forgot Arthur was passed out.

"Pin-the-eyebrows-on-Arty!"

* * *

"Ahahaha! Yes, Chef Ramsay! My scones are magnificent, aren't they?"

Arthur was in a beautiful, Italian designed kitchen accompanied by many legendary cooks such as Gordon Ramsay, Julia Childs, Racheal Ray, and for some reason, Patti Labelle.

. . . Wait, why in the world was Rachael Ray there? Okay, well, she's the exception. Everyone else was a cooking legend. Yes, even Patti Labelle.

"Oh, Arthur! You are the best chef in the world!" They all cheered and lifted him into the air, praising him on his fine culinary skills.

"Ohhh, you guys! Stop~. You're all making me blush, hahahaha~." Arthur could not help but be boastful. He was pleased that there was finally a group of (intelligent) people who did not fail to recognize his true talent.

He and his culinary companions partied for no apparent reason. A bottle of champagne literally materialized into the manly hands of Julia Childs. And with her mighty hands, she pried open the bottle successfully.

Golden liquid was poured into several tall, crystal glasses. They 'clinged' the tips of their drinking glasses to celebrate whatever event was playing in Arthur's head.

As he gulped down the contents to quench his thirst, Arthur found himself being slightly disturbed at the fact that his culinary friends were no more, but instead were replaced with an army of Francis'.

Not just any type of Francis; they were rape-face Francis'.

"Bloody Hell..." cursed Arthur as the army approached him with longing hands.

* * *

Arthur's drowsy green eyes battled to stay open. They opened and closed several times before he decided to fully wake up from his previous blackout/nap.

The sound of distance Ha-Ha noises had reminded him that he was still trapped in Alfred's house of fun-nes. But the last place he remembered was the living room, being suffocated by Alfred's muscular arm.

And something about cupcakes, but that was pretty much it.

So, how in Sam Hills did he manage to wake up in Alfred's room (particularly on the bed) wrapped extremely tight in a thick red blanket that it would be considered a cocoon, or a straight jacket even.

_'I'll curse those prats! Those-those-those...!' _He could not find words, other than vulgarity, strong enough to express his anger.

Arthur squirmed his way off of the bed and would of landed perfectly on his feet if he hadn't lost his balance. Instead, he ended up toppling over and landing flat on his face.

_'Lousy friends!'_ he couldn't help but think. _'They leave me here all alone, while they clown around in the living room...enjoying each others' company and all.'_

The outcast British boy was now back on his feet with a thirst for revenge. He was a giant red rabbit-caterpillar as he steadily hopped throughout the hallway. With each baby-hop he took, a strange (not to mention fruity) type of sound became clear and continuously became louder. When Arthur and his cocoon-self arrived at the living room's doorframe, for the first time, he realized how eccentric his friends truly were.

"GO, _! GO!"

"More to the left, _-san."

"_Mon cher_, you're doing it all wrong!"

"After _ finishes, it's my turn, da?"

The guests all shouted to you, who was blindfolded and held two pieces of black fuzzy material in both hands. As they shouted random (and opposing) directions, the extraordinary, queer tune was blasting through Alfred's Ipod. It sang passionately:

**ALLLLLLLWAYS~. I WANT TO BEEE WITH YOU! AND MAKE BELIEVEEEE WITH YOU! AND LIVE IN HARMONY-HARMONY-OHHH LOVE~.**

And Matthew said something, but no one heard him.

You blindly rubbed your hands all over the wall, imagining the chibi picture in your mind. Finally, you stuck the strips onto the wall and ripped the blindfold away from your face. You were waaaaaaaayyyyy off.

"How did I...manage to stick them on the...other side of the room?" You were dumbfounded as you stared at the empty egg-white wall decorated with two brows.

"_, you get FAILS. You are no longer my cousin," Alfred interjected sternly.

"What! Well, fine then. I don't want to be cousins with a failed hero." You then plopped onto the sofa to dig your shameful face into the cushions.

Kiku took this chance to sit by you, but he did not say anything. He just kinda sat there, debating whether or not to comfort you.

"G-good game, _-san."

"Good game?" you replied.

He nodded awkwardly. "Hai, good game."

A stoic mask covered Alfred's face for a split-second, but he quickly caught sight of the lovely Arthur Kirkland across the room.

"Arty, you're just in time!"

"Oh, I'm always 'on time', aren't I?" he sneered, secretly blaming the narrator for actions that she _totally _has no control over.

"My arse! Hence the name narrator, of course you have some control-"

Francis realized the British boy's presence (may I remind you, Arthur is still wrapped tightly in the vibrant red cloth) and found him murmuring angrily to himself. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but Francis felt the need to get some sort of revenge on his frenemy, and that revenge is poking.

DUN DUN DUN.

Francis poked the thicker-browed blond which led to Arthur having a great fall.

"I'm up next, da?" Ivan blindfolded himself and hurriedly peeled the black strips off the wall. As always, everyone agreed with him in a heartbeat.

Ivan started spinning in circles as Alfred began to speak.

"Damn, I don't think Operation Change could have started any better!" He munched on a dozen pieces of Big League Chew and fell beside you on the plush couch.

"Alfred," said Francis, taking a seat upon the hapless red caterpillar, "what is Operation Change?"

"A super special awesome plan."

Mind the American and his awesomeness.

You turned toward Francis and clarified, "He means, it's a very vague plan that's going to eliminate our boredom."

"Yup! It's gonna be so coolio and- Mattie, whatcha eating?"

"Maple Nut Goodies..." he innocently replied. He held the plastic red bag close to his chest covered in a matching red hoodie and ate subtly.

Awkward pause because the narrator is too lazy to write a pun.

"Anyways! JOIN US!" Alfred demanded. He quickly got ahold of you and Matthew then linked arms with you two. Alfred ran up to Francis and shinned his pearly whites. It would have been a cute family moment if not for Alfred's menacing grin, your blank face, and Matthew's mouth stuffed with Maple Nut Goodies.

Francis blinked and for once, he was speechless for something other than one's beauty. The blond French actually took the time to consider this opportunity.

I mean, suuuure, Operation Change was extremely vague, directionless, and seemed completely random plus (for a lack of a better word) utterly stupid. But something about the name or the priceless expressions on the three faces before Francis made him say, "Why, of course!"

He lowered his head to meet Arthur eye to eye. "And _mon petite_ Arthur won't mind me dragging him into it, now would he?"

As Francis proceeded to tease his British adversary, Ivan began to waddle around the room insearch of the picture.

Now hence the fact that he was wearing a blindfold, Ivan was blinded and obviously could not see a single thing. Not even Francis and Arthur, who were ironically placed below him.

With his quick reflexes, Francis barrel-rolled his way out and barely dodged the Russian. Unfortunately for Arthur. . . well. . . he was now a flattened red caterpillar.

"Comrade! I apologize!" Ivan said while giggling and still wearing the blindfold.

Arthur, with his mood now matching his blanket, sat up right. "It's fine, Ivan. Go piss off before I snap at you."

"But I don't have to use the restroom..."

Arthur's emerald eyes were questionably fixated on everyone's agape mouths. _'Bloody hell...?'_

Now, what he did not see were two things: one was his new moustache and the other was that now he resembled Frida Kahlo with his fancy. new unibrow.

"Arty..." Alfred slowly pulled his glasses from his monotone face. He cleaned the lenses with his white T-shirt and placed them on his face again. Then his face lit up like a firework.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA! You look like a **baby gorilla**."

Everyone was in a side-splitting, laughing frenzy because of Arthur's new unibrow. Arthur did not know what was going on, which made it all the funnier. He made all sorts of disturbed expressions and his confusion added more and more laughter. Even Kiku was having a laughing-fit and literlly rolling on the floor laughing.

The oblivious Russian peeked over his blindfold and asked, "Did I win?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I apologize for making everyone wait. School is such a drag with all its tests and such. Alrighty, so the reason why it takes me a very long time to update is because, honestly, we began this story with literally **no** direction. The begining chapters were so...bleh. This story had no point, no meaning, it was basically like Operation Change: random and vague. Up until chapter five was posted, Steff and I began to think and think and think. Think until the little mouseses working our minds could think no longer! (sorry, I had to bring that up) And we finally gathered our thoughts and organized them, it took a while, but we did it. I'll admit, Writer's Block had a tiny part in the delay (atleast I'm being honest). And so, here we are. Chapter Ten. Well, the teaser chapter anyway. I felt bad for not posting in a while AGAIN. So, I want to relieve my guilty conscience by posting this teaser.

*****Note: If you wish to review, I suggest you do so on another chapter. I will be deleting this chapter and replacing it with the full one. This chapter will be gone and so will your review. Please and Thank you

~(^_^)~


	10. Hi, Hello

**Hi, hello!**

I've decided to leave this story as is. The reason for that being is because I feel like it's so immature and (not poorly written but) ehhh. I don't want to go and fix all my errors or better the story. It's just going to stay here. A moment in time when I was 14 and totally in love with Hetalia.

_Don't get me wrong though_, I want to continue this story. I really love what I had in store!

But I'll be starting fresh on this website though. New errythannnggg. I won't be giving out my username or the new title of the story. (Part of the reason why I'm not going to use this account anymore is that a handful of people I know in real life got to my stories which made me very uncomfortable.) I'm sorry that I took forever and kept promising that I would submit more! I will continue the story on another account c: bye~


End file.
